Scherbentanz
by Hope Calaris
Summary: Der Weg in die Hölle ist mit Scherben gepflastert. [MiamiLVCrossover]
1. Vorwort

** Scherbentanz**

_geschrieben im Zeitraum vom  
15. März bis 4. Juli  
von_

_Khalaris  
docfrog  
InnocentEyes  
und  
Hope Calaris_

_

* * *

_

**Vorwort & Danksagung**

Als Khalaris und ich vor über einem viertel Jahr die Idee zu diesem Round Robin hatten, dachte ich nicht einmal im entferntesten daran, dass dies hier dabei heraus kommen würde. Ich hatte so gut wie keine Vorstellungen davon, in welche Richtung das Ganze gehen sollte. Ich wusste nur, dass es etwas mit Horatio und ein Drama sein sollte – mehr nicht.

Der Prolog beschreibt deshalb auch mehr ein Gefühl als eine tatsächliche Handlungsbasis. Ich wollte den Ton der Geschichte festhalten und mich von dem Rest überraschen lassen. Das mit dem überraschen hat nicht ganz so hingehauen, meine Muse entschied sich dazu, mir bei den unmöglichsten Gelegenheiten (einmal sogar beim Haare waschen!) zukünftige Handlungen auszumalen, dank der Freundlichkeit meiner Mitautoren wurden die meisten davon auch umgesetzt (ich hab mich zeitweise gefühlt wie ein kleines Kind, das man unbeaufsichtigt im Sandkasten spielen lässt – war ein Heidenspaß). Außerdem haben sie mich auch nach Kapiteln wie „Am Wendepunkt" und „Zeit ist relativ" – auf die ich beide sehr stolz bin, weil sie genau so geworden sind wie ich sie haben wollte – am Leben gelassen und mich nicht verflucht, weil ich an der spannendsten Stelle aufgehört habe.

Genauso stolz wie auf die zwei Kapitel bin ich auf Titia Chambers. Sie hüpfte tagelang mit ihrer guten Laune und der Stupsnase durch meine Gedanken und wollte mich partout nicht in Ruhe lassen, so dass ich mich schließlich dazu entschied, sie in die gefährlichen Weiten von Miami zu entlassen und hoffte, dass heil wieder zu mir zurückkehrte – schließlich bin ich nicht gerade dafür bekannt, dass meine Lieblingsfiguren überleben.

Zwei andere Charaktere, die mich faszinierten, waren Samuel und Sophie. Nur ungefähr die Hälfte dessen, was Khalaris und mir zu der Psyche und der Beziehung der beiden eingefallen ist, steht tatsächlich in dieser Geschichte. An dieser Stelle deswegen ein Dankeschön an Stef, ohne deren nervtötende Fragen ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht hätte, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Das nächste Dankeschön geht an Khalaris, die ebenfalls an dieser Geschichte mitgeschrieben hat (klar, es waren nur zwei Kapitel, aber immerhin hast du mitgeschrieben) und die sich die meisten meiner Ideen als erste anhören durfte und mir immer bestätigte, dass sie nicht so bescheuert wären wie sie sich anhörten.

Desweiteren ein Dankeschön an Innocent Eyes, die trotz des Absistresses Zeit gefunden hat, ihre Ideen und Kapitel mit uns zu teilen.

Und an vorletzter Stelle ein Dankeschön so groß, dass es dafür nicht das passende Adjektiv gibt, an Docfrog – für die schier endlosen Debatten im ICQ, die Korrekturen, die Aufmunterungen und für ihre Freundschaft.

Natürlich vergesse ich auch nicht die Personen, ohne die das Schreiben nur halb so viel Spaß machen würde: die Leser. Danke für die Unterstützung. Hoffentlich bleibt ihr uns auch weiterhin treu.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

27. Juli 'o4, Hope Calaris


	2. Prolog & Alte Bekannte, neue Fälle

** Prolog**

Der Ventilator summte leise in dem großen Wohnzimmer mit den sorgfältig ausgesuchten Möbeln und dem Ledersofa, doch die schwüle Luft Miamis ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Wie eine unsichtbare Mauer schloss sie sich um den Mann, der auf dem Sofa saß und den kleinen Spiegel auf dem Couchtisch anstarrte. Doch mit einem Mal ballte er seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust und der Spiegel ging zu Bruch. Scherben flogen herum und verwandelten die dunkle Holzoberfläche des Tisches in ein Mosaik aus reflektiertem Licht. Den Mann schien das Blut an seinen Fingern nicht zu stören. Er nahm eine der größeren Scherben und drehte sie hin und her. Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Scherben bringen Glück, nicht wahr?", fragte er in den Raum hinein und wusste doch, dass ihm hunderte Kilometer entfernt, in einer blühenden Oase inmitten der Wüste, jemand zustimmen würde. „Ja, sicher tun sie das, fragt sich nur wem", und mit diesen Worten schloss er die Wohnungstür ab und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinem ersten Opfer.

* * *

**Alte Bekannte, neue Fälle**

Horatio Caine verließ gerade einen der Konferenzräume im Marriot Hotel in Los Angeles, als ihn Peter James, der Leiter des Kriminallabors der Stadt und Organisator des diesjährigen Treffens der CSI-Chefs abfing. Horatio und Peter kannten sich aus ihren gemeinsamen Tagen an der Universität in Miami und hatten lange zusammen gearbeitet, bevor Peter nach Los Angeles ging um dort für CSI tätig zu sein.

„Horatio, wie war der Vortrag über Mitochondrial-DNS?" Peter James war ungefähr zehn Zentimeter kleiner als Horatio und wog fünf Kilo zu viel. Er hatte schütteres braunes Haar und kleine, blaue Augen mit einem unangenehm durchdringenden Blick. Vom Aussehen und vom Charakter her war er das genaue Gegenteil von Horatio und die beiden als Freunde zu bezeichnen, wäre eine maßlose Übertreibung gewesen.

„Sehr interessant Peter. Ich hoffe diesen Prozess so bald wie möglich auch in Miami einsetzen zu können" In Wahrheit hatte Horatio für diese Art von Kongressen nicht allzu viel übrig. Er vertrat die Auffassung, dass man Informationen genauso gut aus Zeitschriften oder Büchern beziehen konnte und nahm eigentlich nur aus Höflichkeit teil. Er musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass er die Gespräche mit einigen seiner Kollegen durchaus schätzte und diese Treffen boten eine gute Möglichkeit mit ihnen über Fälle zu diskutieren, oder Ratschläge auszutauschen. Peter James gehörte allerdings nicht dazu.

„Während du heute morgen bei den Vorträgen warst, hat dein Stellvertreter angerufen. Tim Speedle, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Du sollst ihn so bald wie möglich zurückrufen. Das war ungefähr um zehn." Horatio sah auf die Uhr. Es war vier Uhr nachmittags, also sieben Uhr abends in Miami. Leise verfluchte er die Unzulänglichkeit der Hotelrezeption.

„Hat er gesagt worum es geht", fragte Horatio. Speed war durchaus in der Lage das Kriminallabor auch ohne seine Hilfe zu leiten. Weshalb sollte er ihn jetzt sprechen wollen?

„Nein, nur das du ihn anrufen sollst. Du scheinst ja unersetzlich zu sein. Hör zu, wir sollten uns später auf einen Kaffee treffen und uns über alte Zeiten unterhalten. Die Zeit vergeht so schnell und ich weiß, dass du eine Einladung zu einem Kaffee nie ausschlägst", entgegnete Peter grinsend.

„Sicher Peter. Würdest du mich entschuldigen? Ich möchte Tim gerne so schnell wie möglich zurückrufen", sagte Horatio, höflich wie immer, obwohl er mit seinen Gedanken bereits bei dem Telefonat mit Speed war. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass in Miami etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war und er wollte so schnell wie möglich wissen warum.

„Kein Problem H. Man sieht sich", sagte Peter, aber Horatio war bereits verschwunden.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Hotelzimmer begann Horatio sich Gedanken zu machen, was Speed dazu veranlasst haben könnte, so nachdrücklich auf seinen Anruf zu bestehen. Es gab nicht viele mögliche Erklärungen und die, die in Frage kamen, verhießen nichts gutes.

Er ließ die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich zu fallen. Der Raum war modern und effizient eingerichtet und Horatio hatte seit seiner Ankunft nicht viel verändert. Auf dem Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster, durch das die Nachmittagssonne ins Zimmer fiel, standen Horatios Laptop, ein Telefon und ein Faxgerät. Er war fast wie sein Büro und er wusste zu schätzen, dass er in Los Angeles seine Arbeit nicht vernachlässigte. Horatio setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und wählte Speeds Nummer in Miami. Nicht zu wissen was in Miami vorging, lastete wie Blei auf ihm. Nach dem dritten Klingeln wurde abgehoben.

„Duquesne". Schlagartig wusste Horatio, dass in Miami tatsächlich etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Intuition hatte ihn nicht getrogen. Er hatte erwartet, dass Tim unter Umständen nach sieben noch in seinem Büro wäre um Papierkram zu erledigen, aber Calleighs Schicht endete um fünf. Sie hätte längst zu Hause sein müssen. Weshalb war sie zu dieser Zeit noch im CSI-Gebäude?

„Calleigh! Wo ist Tim? Er hat heute morgen hier angerufen und wollte mich sprechen. Was geht bei euch vor?" Horatios Stimme klang trotz seiner Unruhe gefasst, aber Calleigh hörte den drängenden Unterton dennoch heraus und beschloss ihm zu sagen worum es ging. Obwohl er momentan nicht in Miami war, sondern 3000 Meilen weit weg, würde er es wissen wollen. Und sie konnten seine Hilfe auch gebrauchen.

„Horatio. Tim ist im Vernehmungsraum. Ich halte hier für ihn die Stellung, bis er wieder zurück ist. Es ist einiges geschehen, seit du am Montag nach Los Angeles geflogen bist."

Calleigh sammelte sich und begann zu erzählen was in Horatios Abwesenheit passiert war. Er hörte zu und wünschte sich plötzlich, nie nach Los Angeles geflogen zu sein.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die junge Studentin, die vor einer Woche spurlos verschwunden ist? Jenna Kenson. Eric und Tim haben den Fall bearbeitet, aber dort wo sie zuletzt gesehen wurde, sind keine Spuren gefunden worden. Der Fall wurde zu den Akten gelegt. Nun, vorgestern erhielt ihre Mutter ein Päckchen. Es enthielt einen zerbrochenen Spiegel mit Blutspuren und eine Notiz mit einem blutigen Fingerabdruck des Mädchens. Auf dem Zettel stand: ‚Was zerbrochen ist, kann nicht wieder zusammengefügt werden'. Das Blut ist das des Mädchens." Calleigh machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Horatio, die Mutter ist vollkommen am Ende. Sie hat die ganze Zeit über geweint und macht sich Vorwürfe nicht für ihre Tochter da gewesen zu sein und es gibt nichts was wir im Moment für sie tun könnten."

Horatio wusste nur zu gut, wie sich das CSI-Team fühlen musste. Es war das Schlimmste für einen Ermittler den Angehörigen nicht sagen zu können, was mit ihren Kindern oder Ehepartnern passiert oder wer für ihr Leid verantwortlich ist.

„Was habt ihr unternommen?" Horatio war in Gedanken bereits vollkommen mit dem Fall beschäftigt. Hatten sie etwas übersehen? Einen Zusammenhang nicht erkannt?

„Wir haben das Paket sowie den Spiegel und die Notiz auf Fingerabdrücke und DNS untersucht, aber außer dem Blut des Mädchens nichts gefunden. Nur auf dem Spiegel sind Zahlen und Buchstaben zu erkennen, die aber augenscheinlich keinen Sinn ergeben, auch wenn man die Teile wieder zusammensetzt.", antwortete Calleigh. Ihre Stimme mit dem leichten Südstaatenakzent war immer leiser geworden und sie klang, als ob sie seit Tagen keinen Schlaf bekommen hätte.

„Das hat sie bei einem solchen Fall vermutlich auch nicht", dachte Horatio. Er konnte sich die Situation im CSI-Labor nur allzu gut vorstellen. Jeder verfügbare Mitarbeiter wurde bei einem Fall, bei dem ein Menschenleben auf dem Spiel stand zum Dienst berufen. Geregelte Arbeitszeiten gab es nicht mehr. In solchen Situationen lebte das CSI-Team praktisch nur noch von Kaffee.

Calleigh sprach weiter. „Und seit gestern abend wird eine weitere Studentin vermisst. An ihrem Auto wurde heute morgen ein Zettel mit dem Satz ‚Sie sind so zerbrechlich, nicht wahr?' entdeckt. Es ist das selbe Papier wie bei Jenna Kenson und auch die gleiche Handschrift, aber wieder keine Spuren außer weiteren Zahlenkolonnen.", schloss sie.

Horatio versuchte die Emotionen, die ein solcher Fall auslöste für einen Moment zu unterdrücken und sagte beruhigend: „Calleigh, sorg dafür, dass ihr alle etwas Schlaf bekommt. Ich will, dass ihr mir alles was ihr bisher an Informationen habt faxt. Ich kann hier erst morgen weg. So spät bekomme ich keinen Flug mehr."

„Wird erledigt. Ich sage Tim Bescheid. Bis morgen Horatio." Calleigh klang erleichtert als sie ihm antwortete. Horatio bewahrte selbst in solchen Situationen einen klaren Kopf. Sie wusste, dass sich das Team voll und ganz auf ihn verlassen konnte. Er würde alles tun um die Mädchen zu finden, selbst wenn er dafür Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten musste. Horatio beendete das Gespräch und machte sich auf den Weg um mit Peter zu sprechen. Das Kaffeetrinken würde leider ausfallen müssen und morgen würde er nach Miami zurückfliegen.


	3. Lasst das Spiel beginnen!

**Lasst das Spiel beginnen!**

Die untergehende Sonne hatte ein leuchtendes Orange angenommen und warf ihre Strahlen durch die breite Glasfront des Hotels. Obwohl Horatio in Gedanken schon längst in Miami und bei dem neuen Fall war, fand er doch die Zeit, für einen kurzen Moment die beruhigende Wirkung des Lichtes auf sich wirken zu lassen.

„Da bist du ja", holte ihn die Stimme von Peter wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und er drehte sich um. Peter hatte nun ein hässliches grün-beigefarbenes Hemd an, Modegeschmack hatte er noch nie bewiesen, und deutete auf einen der vielen runden Tische in der Lounge. „Setzen wir uns?"

„Tut mir leid, Peter, aber ich habe keine Zeit. Ich werde morgen früh abreisen und muss mich jetzt durch einen Stapel Faxe arbeiten." Peter sah für einen Augenblick beleidigt aus, aber dann siegte doch seine immer vorhandene Neugier, nicht umsonst war er Ermittler geworden.

„Du lässt eine Einladung zum Kaffee sausen? Jetzt bin ich wirklich überrascht. Muss ja ein ziemlich wichtiger Fall sein. Worum geht es?", fragte er mit der für ihn typischen öligen Stimme. Horatio lächelte ihn milde an und fühlte sich, als würde er mit einem Anfänger reden.

„Du weißt doch genau, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen darf – laufende Ermittlungen. Also, bis zum nächsten Mal und noch einen schönen Aufenthalt." Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hände und Horatio ließ Peter zurück.

Als Horatio die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, hörte er schon das Faxgerät arbeiten, das Seite um Seite ausdruckte. Er legte sein Jackett ab und zog seine Schuhe und Socken aus. Der Fußboden fühlte sich weich und warm unter seinen nackten Füßen an, als er sein Handy in die Hand nahm, er musste noch das Flugticket umbuchen. Als das erledigt war, hatte auch das Fax seine Arbeit beendet und er nahm sich den Stapel Papier und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Zur gleichen Zeit klingelte nur ein paar Zimmer entfernt ein Handy und veranlasste den Bewohner, seine Pläne für das Abendbrot um ein paar Minuten zu verschieben.

„Grissom", meldete sich der Leiter der Nachtschicht in Las Vegas.

„Hallo Gil", antwortete seine Stellvertreterin Catherine Willows und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

„Was ist los?", fragte er plötzlich hellwach, obwohl der Tag sehr anstrengend gewesen war.

„Tut mir leid dich stören zu müssen. Aber ich denke, bei unserem neuesten Fall können wir jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können." Jetzt war sich Grissom sicher, dass irgendetwas passiert war.

„Nun?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Jack Hollison? Den verschwundenen College-Studenten?" Eigentlich war die Frage sinnlos, denn sie wusste mit Bestimmtheit, dass er sich erinnern konnte. „Wir haben seine Leiche auf einem verlassenen Schrottplatz gefunden. Sieht so aus, als hätte jemand seinen Körper in Glasscherben gebadet. Ziemlich übel."

„Ich nehme morgen früh den ersten Flug. Bis dann."

„Ja, bis dann", und mit diesen Worten legte sie auf.

Horatio war mit den ganzen Berichten vom Schreibtisch zum Bett gewandert. Die Nachttischlampe verbreitete ihr warmes Licht und er rieb sich müde die Augen. Wollte er morgen – nach einem Blick auf die Uhr korrigierte er sich – wollte er heute noch irgendjemandem vom Nutzen sein, dann sollte er zusehen, dass er selbst etwas Schlaf bekam. Er war gerade mit Duschen fertig, als sein Handy klingelte. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er neben seinem Schreibtisch und nahm ab.

„Horatio?", fragte er verwundert.

„Sie hören sich müde an", grüßte ihn eine verzerrt klingende Stimme.

„Wer sind Sie?" Doch er hörte nur noch ein monotones Pfeifen und schaltete schließlich sein Handy ab.

Los Angeles war selbst in den frühen Morgenstunden eine quirlige Stadt und Horatio fühlte sich unwillkürlich an einen Jugendlichen erinnert, der gegen seine Eltern rebelliert und nächtelang Partys feiert. Selbst der Flughafen brodelte fast über vor Leuten, als er aus dem Taxi stieg und die frische und kühle Morgenluft einamtete. Er war sich sicher, dass sich Miami von seiner besten Seite zeigen und ihn mit schwüler Hitze begrüßen würde. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus, er war es so gewohnt und wollte es auch nicht anders haben. Plötzlich sah er neben sich eine bekannte Gestalt, er hatte bei Gil Grissoms Vortrag über die besondere Bedeutung der Entomologie in der Forensik unter den Zuhörern gesessen.

„Mister Grissom?" Der grauhaarige Mann drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Hallo Mister Caine", begrüßte er ihn.

„Sie reisen auch schon ab?"

„Ja, der Tod wartet auf niemanden und auf nichts." Horatio nickte verstehend.

„Grüßen Sie Catherine und Warrick von mir - und einen guten Flug."

„Danke, Ihnen auch."

Horatio hatte Recht gehabt. Das Thermometer in Miami zeigte irgendetwas über 34 Grad an und schon wenige Minuten nachdem er aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen war klebte sein Hemd an seinem Rücken. Er überlegte für einen Moment, ob er nach Hause fahren und duschen sollte, aber schließlich entschied er sich dagegen. Womöglich standen Menschenleben auf dem Spiel und duschen konnte er später immer noch. Also betrat er kurz nach elf Uhr vormittags die Laborräume.

„Guten Tag, Ladies und Gentlemen", begrüßte er sein Team, dass sich um einen der großen Tische, die von unten beleuchtet wurden, versammelt hatte und die Beweise durchging. Sofort richteten sich drei Augenpaare auf ihn und er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich ihre Laune ein wenig hob. Dafür war er dankbar, denn nachdem was er bis jetzt über diesen Fall gehört hatte, war er alles andere als erfreulich.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, H", begrüßte ihn Speed und schien erleichtert, dass er die Verantwortung endlich abgeben konnte.

„Okay, dann lasst uns diesen Verrückten schnappen", sagte er und schaute sie aufmunternd an.


	4. Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst

**Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst ...**

In dem Apartment am Rande von Las Vegas herrschte Totenstille. Das Licht der Abendsonne warf gespenstische Schatten auf die weiß gestrichenen Wände. Ein Stapel Notizen lag auf dem sorgfältig aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. Alles war sauber und ordentlich.  
Mit einem Mal wurde die Stille vom Klingeln eines Telefons unterbrochen. Es klingelte fünf mal, aber niemand war da, der den Hörer hätte abnehmen können. Schließlich schaltete sich der Anrufbeantworter ein.

„Hier ist Sophie Lear, leider bin ich gerade nicht zu Hause. Wenn Sie mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, rufe ich Sie zurück."

Die Person am anderen Ende sprach nur wenige Worte.

„Der erste Spiegel ist zerbrochen ... ", dann wurde aufgelegt.

* * *

Horatio beschäftigte sich gerade mit den Zahlenkolonnen auf der Spiegelscherbe, als Alexx sein Büro betrat. 

„Hey Horatio. Schon was gefunden?"

Er sah auf. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er in der letzten Nacht höchstens zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte, wenn überhaupt.

„Keine Spur."

Alexx rümpfte die Nase. „Du bist ja vollkommen durchgeschwitzt. Am Besten, du fährst nach Hause und ziehst dir etwas anderes an. Du wirst uns wohl keine große Hilfe sein, wenn du mit einer Lungenentzündung im Krankenhaus liegst."

„Was war das, eine ärztliche Anweisung?"

„Ein freundschaftlicher Rat."

Er lächelte. „Ich werde ihn mir zu Herzen nehmen."

* * *

Seit Horatio das CSI-Labor verlassen hatte, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er sich umsah, war niemand in der Nähe, also versuchte er, das Gefühl zu ignorieren.

Er stellte den Hummer vor die Garage und betrat nach einem letzten kontrollierenden Blick das Haus. Es hatte sich nichts verändert seit er nach Los Angeles abgereist war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht wurde er wirklich langsam paranoid.

Das kühle Duschwasser jagte angenehme Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter. Seine verkrampften Muskeln lösten sich und er spürte, wie die Energie wieder frei durch seinen Körper schoss. Es kam ihm so vor, als wären alle seine Sinne geschärft. Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch und stieg aus der Dusche.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, wollte er das Haus verlassen, stoppte aber noch auf der Türschwelle. Auf der Treppe lag unübersehbar eine Videokassette und er war sich sicher, dass diese dort ganz und gar nicht hingehörte. Ohne große Überlegungen nahm er sein Handy und wählte die Nummer des CSI-Labors. Es wurde sofort abgehoben.

„Duquesne."

„Calleigh, hier ist Horatio."

„Was gibt es?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich habe hier möglicherweise eine Spur. Innerhalb der letzten 20 Minuten hat jemand eine Videokassette vor meiner Haustür abgelegt. Ich werde mir mal die Umgebung genauer ansehen, es wird also noch etwas dauern bis ich zurück bin."

„In Ordnung, ich sage den anderen Bescheid."

„Danke, Calleigh. Bis nachher."

Nachdem Horatio aufgelegt hatte, holte er eine Papiertüte aus dem Auto und steckte die Kassette hinein. Dann begann er nach Spuren desjenigen zu suchen, der sie dort hingelegt hatte. Nach einiger Zeit musste er es eingestehen, dass es keine gab. Keine Haare, kein Fingerabdruck, kein Fußabdruck. Es war, als wäre nie jemand dort gewesen. Er stand auf und strich sein dunkelblaues Hemd glatt. Dann setzte er seine Sonnenbrille auf, stieg ins Auto und fuhr zurück zum Labor.

* * *

Im Labor angekommen stürzte sich Tim sofort auf das Video, doch das Ergebnis war dasselbe wie bei den Scherben und dem Zettel. Nichts. Dann sahen sie sich das Video an. Es war nicht sehr lang und es gab wenig, was darauf schließen ließ, wo es gedreht worden war. Nach ein paar Sekunden schwenkte die Kamera nach unten und gab den Blick auf eine junge Frau frei, die bewegungslos am Boden lag. Ihr Gesicht war durch unzählige Schnittwunden entstellt, aber das Team erkannte sie trotzem.

Jenna Kenson, die vermisste Studentin.

Die Kamera zoomte auf ihr Gesicht und eine verzerrte Stimme sagte: „Sie war schön, nicht wahr? Zu schade, dass sie ihre Schönheit hinter einem Spiegel verbarg." Dann war das Video zu Ende.

„Wo, sagtest du nochmal, hast du das Video gefunden?" Speeds Augen starrten immer noch auf den schwarzen Bildschirm.

„Vor meiner Haustür", sagte Horatio ruhig.


	5. Nichts, das ist alles

**Nichts - das ist alles**

Die Leiche von Jack Hollison lag auf dem Autopsietisch in dem kühl wirkendem Refugium von Doc Robbinson. Die Schnitte, die seinen gesamten Körper bedeckten, wurden nur von einem weißen Tuch verhüllt.

„Was haben wir?", fragte Grissom, der soeben durch die Tür gekommen war. Robbins sah von seinem Bericht auf und erhob sich.

„Tod durch einen gezielten Schuss in die tödliche Zone", Robbins zeigte auf das Einschussloch zwischen den Augenbrauen. „Er hat nichts gemerkt."

„Todeszeitpunkt?"

„Die Totenflecken sind voll ausgebildet und lassen sich teilweise wegdrücken – ich würde sagen, er ist vor circa zwanzig Stunden gestorben."

„Und die ganzen Schnittverletzungen?"

„Post mortem. Wie Catherine meinte, wahrscheinlich mit Glasscherben zugefügt. Ganz schön viel Arbeit, wo er doch schon tot war." Grissom sagte nichts dazu, sondern betrachtete weiter den toten Körper, als könne er allein ihm die Lösung dieses mysteriösen Falles verraten. „Haben Sie Glasscherben gefunden?"

„Ein paar. Greg untersucht gerade das Blut daran. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann hat sich der Täter selbst verletzt." Robbins zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch und schmunzelte leicht.

„Seit wann glauben Sie an Glück?"

„Tue ich nicht. Aber manchmal ist Glück gelungene Arbeit – für uns", und mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Auf dem Flur zum DNA-Labor begrüßte ihn laute Musik, die aus dem CD-Player von Greg stammte.

„Greg?" Er hörte ihn nicht und da er mit dem Rücken zu Grissom stand, sah er auch nicht die drohende Gefahr.

„Greg!", sagte Gil nun mit mehr Nachdruck, wurde aber immer noch von Pink und Greg, der mit ihr sangübertönt. Gil rollte mit den Augen und schaltete die Musik aus.

„ ... I said I'll do it again, I'm just missundaztood … ", Gregs Stimme verlor sich und er drehte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung um. „Hallo, Boss", er schien ihn erwartet zu haben.

„Die Ergebnisse von den Scherben, Greg." Greg nickte beflissen und suchte sich durch einen ganzen Stapel Papiere. „Da haben wir ihn ja", er gab Grissom, mit einer der für ihn so typischen theatralischen Gesten, den Ausdruck. „Nichts. Jedenfalls nichts, was uns weiter helfen würde. Nur das Blut von unserem armen College-Studenten."

„Mhhm", Gil studierte die Ergebnisse, „ ... danke."

Adell Sevilla schrieb gerade einen Bericht, als Horatio eintrat. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, er hatte diesen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Als wäre er sich selbst noch nicht sicher, was er von einer Sache halten sollte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich brauche eine Fangschaltung." Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte. Die Sonne über Miami schickte ihre warmen Strahlen durch das Fenster und traf genau auf ihre Arme.

„Okay ... für welchen Anschluss?"

„Mein Handy." Plötzlich war die Sonne doch nicht mehr so wärmend. „Ich glaube, dass der Mörder von Jenna Kenson mich angerufen hat – und dass er es wieder tun wird."

„Wann hat er dich angerufen?" Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich Besorgnis. Wenn der Mörder Horatios Telefonnummer kannte und ihn sogar anrief, was tat er dann als nächstes?

„Als ich in Los Angeles war. Also, geht das mit der Fangschaltung klar?"

„Wird sofort erledigt", sagte sie und er war schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen, als sie ihn aufhielt.

„Horatio?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Sei vorsichtig, ja?" Er lächelte nur.

* * *

„Auf seiner Treppe", murmelte Speed vor sich hin, als er sich das Video zum bestimmt zehnten Mal ansah. Sie hatten immer noch keinen Hinweis, wo der Ort der Aufzeichnung war. Alles was man sehen konnte, waren graue Mauern und immer wieder die Leiche von Jenna Kenson. Schließlich hielt er das Band an und drehte sich zu Eric um. „Auf seiner Treppe", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Wie kam es verdammt noch mal da hin?" 

„Keine Ahnung." Eric zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Das muss geplant gewesen sein, gut geplant."

Horatio hatte ihren Wortwechsel mitangehört und beschlossen, ihnen erst einmal nichts von dem Anruf zu erzählen. Sie waren so schon angespannt genug und er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er wirklich den Mörder am anderen Ende der Leitung gehabt hatte.

„Etwas gefunden?", machte er sich nun bemerkbar und sie wandten sich ihm zu.

„Nichts ... scheint das passende Wort für diesen Fall zu werden", antwortete Speed und seufzte resignierend. Horatio wollte gerade eine Antwort geben, als sein Handy klingelte.

„Horatio", meldete er sich.

„1268 Coast Lane. Bestellen Sie der Mutter schöne Grüße von mir", dann wurde aufgelegt. Speed und Eric sahen ihn fragend an und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Wir haben wahrscheinlich die Leiche. Holt eure Ausrüstung." Er drehte sich um und ließ die beiden ratlos zurück.

* * *

„Was ist los? Woher wissen wir plötzlich, wo Jennas Leiche ist?", fragte Calleigh Speed, als sie aus dem Hummer stieg. Sie standen inmitten einer Brachlandschaft, die einmal ein florierender Autohandel gewesen war. Jetzt legte sich der Staub über ihre Kleidung und nur noch ein verrostetes Schild erinnerte an die blühenden Zeiten.

„Frag H", meinte Speed nur und die beiden gesellten sich zu den anderen, die inzwischen vor einem kleinen Schuppen mit dem Welldach standen. Die grüne Farbe der Tür war zum Teil schon abgeblättert und verstärkte den trostlosen Eindruck dieses Ortes. Mit einem Quietschen gab die Tür nach und Horatio leuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe in den dunklen Raum. Das Licht wanderte hin und her, streifte graue Wände und blieb schließlich bei der Leiche von Jenna Kenson stehen.


	6. Nachtschwärmer

**Nachtschwärmer**

Nick Stokes hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Tassen Kaffee er heute schon getrunken hatte. Er war seit über 24 Stunden wach, denn seit dem grausamen Mord an Jack Hollison galt im CSI-Labor sowie im Morddezernat absoluter Ausnahmezustand. Der Killer hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass dies nur der Anfang einer Serie sein würde. In der Jackentasche des Opfers war ein Zettel gefunden worden auf dem stand: „Wie viel muss noch zerbrechen, damit es die Menschen kümmert?". Nun wurde alles daran gesetzt den Täter zu fassen, bevor er ein weiteres Opfer fand. Alle Mitarbeiter waren zu Doppelschichten eingeteilt und mittlerweile war es fast Mitternacht. Nick trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und dreht sich um, um ins Büro zu gehen und den nächsten Punkt auf seiner Liste mit Aufgaben anzugehen. Dabei stieß er beinahe mit Gil zusammen.

„Habt ihr etwas neues?", fragte Grissom. Er klang kein bisschen müde, obwohl er schon genauso lange arbeitet wie alle anderen auch. Manchmal schien es, als sei Grissoms Job sein einziger Lebensinhalt, aber er war einer der besten CSIs des Landes, vollkommen loyal seinen Mitarbeitern gegenüber und ließ nichts unversucht um einen Fall aufzuklären, selbst wenn andere schon längst aufgegeben hätten.

„Noch nichts konkretes", antwortete Nick. „Warrick untersucht gerade das Auto des Opfers und hat einige Fasern und Haare gefunden. Greg wird sie später analysieren. Sara hat den Zettel untersucht, aber nichts gefunden. Es ist Standardpapier mit einem Drucker bedruckt, von dem allein hier in Las Vegas im letzten Jahr 5000 Stück verkauft wurden. Keine Fingerabdrücke. Und bei dir und Catherine?"

„An der Kleidung von Jack Hollison haben wir nichts gefunden. Catherine analysiert gerade die Erde von seinen Schuhsolen und vielleicht gibt uns das Aufschluss über den Ort an dem er den Killer getroffen hat. Woran arbeitest du gerade?"

„Ich habe Brass versprochen, die Daten über den Fall ins VICAP-System einzugeben. Im Morddezernat ist die Hölle los. Erst der Mord an Hollison und dann die Gang-Schießerei heute morgen. Brass dachte, dass wir in der Datenbank etwas finden würden, da der MO dieses Täters ja nicht gerade Standard ist."

Nick hoffte inständig, dass Brass recht behalten würde. Ein paar Hinweise würden ihnen helfen ein wenig Licht auf den Mord zu werfen, vor allem da sie im Moment so gut wie nichts hatten, um ein Motiv, geschweige denn den Mörder zu finden.

„Bring mir die Ergebnisse, solltest du etwas finden. Ich werde mir noch mal die Glasscherben ansehen", sagte Gil und ging zu seinem Büro.

Nick ging die andere Richtung den Gang hinunter und betrat eine kleinen Eckraum in dem allerlei technisches Equipment, sowie ein Computer mit VICAP-Zugang stand. Durch ein schmales Fenster konnte man auf die Stadt sehen. Die Lichter von Las Vegas leuchteten gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel und die Schwärze der Wüste, die nur von den zahllosen Sternen und einem schmalen Neumond erhellt wurden. Der morgige Tag versprach klar und sonnig zu werden. In der Stadt würde das Leben seinen gewohnten Gang gehen, doch irgendwo in den Straßen lief ein Mörder frei herum und zerstörte Leben. Die CSIs hofften dem bald ein Ende zu setzen.

Nick rief das VICAP-Interface auf und begann die bekannten Daten über den Fall einzugeben. Modus Operandi, Todesursache, Tatwaffe, sonstige Gegenstände am Tatort und das Profil des Opfers würden mit einer landesweiten Datenbank verglichen werden. Er klickte auf „Send", trank seinen Kaffee leer und sah aus dem Fenster auf die Stadt hinaus. Selbst nachdem er nun schon einige Jahre hier lebte, faszinierte ihn dieser Ort immer noch. Nach einiger Zeit wandte er seinen Blick wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Es würde eine Weile dauern bis der Computer die Ergebnisse anzeigen würde. Genug Zeit um noch eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken.

* * *

CSI wirkte selbst zu dieser Stunde noch wie am helllichten Tag. Überall waren Ermittler, Techniker du Assistenten damit beschäftigt, Beweise zu untersuchen und zu analysieren. Drucker summten und man hörte Stimmengeflüster aus den verschiedenen Büros und Laboren. Es war fast wie in einem Bienenstock; ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen und ein konstanter Austausch von Informationen. 

Als Nick den Raum wieder betrat, blinkte auf dem Computer die Nachricht, dass 25 relevante Ergebnisse gefunden wurden. Sie waren chronologisch geordnet und Nick fing an die Akten durchzugehen, wobei er beim ältesten Fall begann. In Chicago hatte ein Mann seine Frau geschlagen und ihren Kopf dabei gegen einen Spiegel geschmettert, so heftig, dass sie an ihren Verletzungen starb. Der Mann wurde nach Hinweisen von Nachbarn und Kollegen nach zwei Wochen verhaftet und saß nun lebenslang im Gefängnis. Der zweite Fall war der Mord an einer Prostituierten aus Boston, der mit den Scherben einer Glasflasche die Halsschlagader durchtrennt worden war. Dieser Täter hatte noch eine weitere Frau getötet, bevor er gefasst werden konnte. Die nächste Akte war ein Mordfall aus Los Angeles. Ein Unternehmer war von seiner Frau mit einer Bleikristallvase erschlagen worden, die dann auf den Marmorfliesen neben ihm zerschellt war. Die Frau befand sich zur Zeit in einer geschlossenen, psychiatrischen Anstalt. Zwanzig weitere Fälle waren ebenso irrelevant wie die ersten vier, denn entweder war der Täter bereits gefunden oder der MO stimmte nicht überein.

Nick öffnete den letzten Eintrag und war plötzlich hellwach. Die Müdigkeit war auf einmal von ihm abgefallen und er las den Bericht mehrere Male, bevor er sich vollkommen sicher war, dass dieser Fall mit ihrem zusammenhängen musste. Der Eintrag war vom Miami Dade Police Department und CSI und erst zwei Tage alt.

Nick klickte auf „Print" und der Drucker begann zu arbeiten. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte es noch nie so lange gedauert eine Akte auszudrucken. Als der Drucker endlich die 30 Seiten ausgespuckt hatte, hastete Nick zu Grissom's Büro. Die Mitarbeiter die ihm auf dem Gang begegneten tauschten verwunderte Blicke aus, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Grissom saß an seinem Schreibtisch und inspizierte die Glasscherben unter seinem Mikroskop. Er hörte Nick hereinkommen und sah von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Wir haben einen Treffer. Der Fall ist ein Spiegelbild des Mordes an Jack Hollison."

„Wo und wann wurde die Tat begangen?", fragte Grissom, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, das sie endlich eine konkrete Spur hatten.

„Die Akte stammt aus Miami und der Eintrag ist erst wenige Tage alt. Horatio Caine führt die Ermittlungen", antwortete Nick.

Grissoms Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nur unmerklich, aber die Überraschung war ihm und Nick dennoch anzumerken. Wie konnten zwei nahezu identische, so grausame, detaillierte Morde im Abstand von nur so wenigen Tagen in zwei Städten begangen werden, die 2600 Meilen auseinander lagen?  
Unterdessen hatten weder Nick noch Grissom bemerkt, dass Catherine in der Zwischenzeit das Büro betreten hatte. Sie hatte das Gespräch verfolgt und war ebenso überrascht wie ihre beiden Kollegen. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie:

„Ein Wiedersehen mit alten Bekannten. Vielleicht können uns Horatio und sein Team ja einige Fragen beantworten. Wir sollten anrufen."


	7. Der zweite Spiegel

**Der zweite Spiegel**

Miamis Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und mit ihr war auch die Wärme verschwunden, die sie verbreitete. Statt dessen wehte es nun kühl vom Meer her und hohe Wellen schlugen gegen die Küste. Die Palmen bogen sich, doch wie immer würden sie standhalten. Horatio Caine stand an dem Fenster seines dunklen Büros und sah zu, wie sich der Wind in der nachtschwarzen Landschaft austobte. Bald würde es anfangen zu regnen und mit dem Regen würden noch mehr Spuren verloren gehen. Er fragte sich, ob auch das vom Mörder mit eingeplant gewesen war. Sein Handy klingelte und für einen winzigen Moment zögerte er, den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

„Horatio."

„Hallo, hier ist Catherine Willows aus Las Vegas." Verwundert drehte er sich vom Fenster weg und machte die Lampe auf seinem Schreibtisch an.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Wir haben Ihren aktuellen Mord mit VICAP gefunden, es scheint, als hätten wir ein und denselben Mörder. Wir haben einen jungen Studentenüberseht mit Schnittwunden. Alles inklusive einer geheimnissvollen Nachricht über Zerbrechlichkeit." Horatio fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam taub. Es war schlimm genug, dass es in Miami geschah, aber jetzt hatte der Täter noch in einer anderen Stadt mit seinem perfiden Spiel begonnen. „Horatio? Sind Sie noch dran?"

„Ja", er räusperte sich. „Ich schlage vor, dass ich Ihnen unser Material faxe. Wir haben die Leiche der Studentin gefunden."

„Ich tippe auf ein Einschussloch zwischen den Augen?"

„Sieht so aus. Näheres weiß ich erst nach der Autopsie." Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen um 11 Uhr eine Videokonferenz abhalten. Meine Leute sind zwar noch im Labor, aber ich würde sie gerne erst einmal nach Hause schicken. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Sicher. Wir schieben hier auch schon Doppelschichten." Er konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie lächelte. „Dann bis morgen."

„Bis morgen", sagte er und legte auf. Hinter seinem Rücken konnte er hören, wie schwere Regentropfen gegen das Fenster prallten.

* * *

Samuel Orwin saß in einem bequemen Sessel ins seiner geräumigen Wohnung und sah zu, wie der Regen Miami in eine Schlammwüste verwandelte. Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Rotwein in dem Kristallglas schwenkte und einen Schluck trank. Das Trommeln der Tropfen gegen seine Balkontür wurde mit einem Mal von der Melodie des Kanons von Pachelbel übertönt. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich Samuel und ging zu der Kommode aus dunklem Holz, auf der sein Telefon stand. 

„Samuel Orwin", meldete er sich.

„Hallo", begrüßte ihn die melodiöse Stimme von Sophie Lear und er entspannte sich ein wenig. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Sie zermartern sich gerade ihre klugen Köpfe über die Verbindung zwischen ihren Städten."

„Ah, dann haben sie also endlich VICAP benutzt?" Sie klang belustigt und er starrte abwesend auf das Rotweinglas in seiner Hand.

„Ja ... Rate mal, wie das Wetter hier ist", forderte er sie auf.

„So wie du klingst, gut für dich und schlecht für alle anderen." Sie lachte über ihren eigenen Scherz.

„Es regnet ... also wird die kleine Amy schon heute von ihrem Elend erlöst." Er stellte das Glas auf die Kommode. „Ich muss los, bis bald." Das Gespräch wurde beendet, bevor Sophie etwas erwidern konnte.

* * *

Die Flure des Labors in Miami hatten sich gelichtet und nur noch vereinzelt waren Mitarbeiter zu sehen. Die meisten waren zu Hause und erholten sich von einer Doppelschicht, beziehungsweise bereiteten sich auf die nächste vor. Sie nutzten ihre rare Zeit um mit ihren Partnern romantisch zu essen, ihre Kinder zu Bett zu bringen oder auch um sich ein Footballspiel im Fernsehen anzuschauen. Für einen kurzen Zeitraum verbannten sie jeden Gedanken an die grausamen Verbrechen in dieser Stadt aus ihren Köpfen und wiegten sich in der Illusion, dass sie sicher waren.

„Auf dem Weg nach Hause, hoffe ich", hallte Adell Sevillas Stimme über den Flur und erreichte Horatio.

„Eigentlich ja. Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch hier bist. Irgendetwas über die Fangschaltung heraus bekommen?" Sie holte zu ihm auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nur eine nicht gespeicherte Telefonnummer und dieser Anruf war zu kurz. Ich nehme an, er war es, der dir den Fundort von Jennas Leiche gesagt hat?" Er nickte müde. „Hast du es den anderen schon erzählt?"

„Nein. Sie hatten genug mit der Spurensicherung zu tun." Er bemerkte ihren auffordernen Blick. „Ich werde es ihnen morgen sagen. In Ordnung?"

„Ja. Gute Nacht", verabschiedete sie sich und ließ ihn alleine im Flur stehen. Erneut klingelte sein Handy und er nahm ab.

„Horatio."

„Sie müssen mir wirklich mal erklären, was sie gegen ihren Nachnamen haben", die verzerrte Stimme klang amüsiert.

„Wer sind Sie?" Horatio war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er darauf keine vernünftige Antwort bekommen würde, aber vielleicht konnte er ihn so hinhalten.

„Das ist egal – noch. Viel wichtiger ist ... der zweite Spiegel ist heute zerbrochen." Auch dieser Anruf endete unvermittelt und Horatio rieb seine Augen. Die kurze Erholungspause war damit beendet und als er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Labor machte, orderte er sein Team zurück.


	8. Klartext

**Klartext**

"Was ist los" fragte ein ziemlich müde aussehender Eric, als er Horatios Büro betrat. Die anderen Mitglieder des Teams hatten sich dort bereits versammelt und sahen ihren Boss und Freund nun fragend an.

"Der Mörder hat mich vorhin wieder angerufen."

Das Team brauchte einen Moment um diese Information zu verarbeite. Dann fragte Tim"Wieso wieder"

Horatio seufzte. "Das erste mal hat er mich angerufen als ich noch in Los Angeles war. Das zweite mal heute Vormittag. Und dann gerade eben."

Calleigh zählete eins und eins zusammen. "Ich nehme an, beim zweiten Anruf hat er dir verraten, wo die Leiche ist..."

Er nickte. "Adele hat für mein Handy zwar eine Fangschaltung installiert, aber er war nicht lange genug dran, um die Suche überhaupt eingrenzen zu können... Bei seinem letzten Anruf hat er gesagt, der zweite Spiegel ist zerbrochen... Ich fürchte, sein drittes Opfer ist tot."

Horatio kam den Fragen der anderen zuvor, wieso sie auf einmal drei Opfer hatten.

"Unsere Kollegen von der Nachtschicht in Las Vegas haben angerufen. Sie haben dort scheinbar einen Mord, der das genaue Spiegelbild von unserem ist. Ein Student mit Kopfschuss. Er hat Schnittwunden, die ihm post mortem mit Spiegelscherben zugefügt wurden. Sie vermuten, dass wir denselben Mörder haben."

Er zeigte auf einen Stapel Blätter, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

"Catherine Willows hat mir bereits ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse gefaxt. Sie haben ebenfalls keine Spur."

Alexx sah sich den Autopsiebericht an. Sie stockte, als sie den Todeszeitpunkt sah, den Doc Robbins angegeben hatte. "Hier steht: 'Der Todeszeitpunkt liegt vermutlich zwischen neun und zwölf Uhr.' Und zwar vorgestern. Zu dieser Zeit wurde auch Jenna Kenson umgebracht."

"Was ist mit der Zeitverschiebung" fragte Eric, aber Horatio schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Zeit würde nicht ausreichen. Von Miami fliegt man sechs Stunden bis nach Las Vegas. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass wir es mit zwei Mördern zu tun haben."

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Schließlich brach Horatio die Stille. "Ich habe für morgen elf Uhr eine Videokonferenz angesetzt", informierte er seine Kollegen "Calleigh, bist du bis dahin mit dem ballistischen Gutachten fertig"

"Natürlich. Das wird das Erste sein, worum ich mich kümmere."

Er warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und sah in die Runde. Müde Gesichter sahen ihm entgegen. Tim hatte Probleme, seine Augen offen zu halten.

"Tim, trink einen Kaffee. Das war es erstmal. An die Arbeit, Ladies und Gentlemen."

Die anderen nickten. Einige Sekunden später war sein Büro leer. Er lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und betete, dass dieser Albtraum bald ein Ende nahm.


	9. Neue Gesichter

**Neue Gesichter**

Miamis aufgehende Sonne versteckte sich immer noch hinter einer grauen Wolkenschicht. Anscheinend hatte sich das Wetter in den Kopf gesetzt, sich entsprechend der Stimmung im CSI-Labor zu geben. Diese war düster und es fehlte nicht viel und sie würde in Hoffnungslosigkeit umschlagen. Horatio spürte das deutlich, als er durch die Flure ging, die sich nun langsam wieder mit Leben füllten. Gerade eben hatte er eine Mitteilung bekommen, dass die Mutter von Jenna Kenson eingetroffen war. Sie wohnte in Tallahassee und hatte es nicht eher geschafft, nach Miami zu fahren. Jetzt war sie hier und es wartete kein erfreuliches Gespräch auf sie. Horatio holte tief Luft, bevor er die Tür zum Verhörraum öffnete.

Maggie Kenson saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. Ihr Blümchenkleid hatte schon vor langer Zeit den größten Teil seiner Farbe verloren und ihre blonden Haaren umrandeten ihre eingefallenen Wangen.

"Guten Morgen, Mrs Kenson", begrüßte Horatio sie und verbannte jede Spur von Müdigkeit aus seiner Stimme. Diese Frau hatte es verdient, dass er ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Wo ist meine Tochter? Haben Sie sie gefunden" Maggies Stimme war dünn und zitterte.

"Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber ihre Tochter ist tot." Maggies blassblaue Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie begann zu schluchzen.

"Sie war doch erst seit einem Semester hier! Sie hat nichts getan ... " Horatio spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals.

"Da bin ich mir sicher", versicherte er der trauernden Mutter und berührte ihre Hand um ihre Beachtung zu erlangen. "Wollen Sie vielleicht ein Glas Wasser haben", bot er ihr an und sie bejahte. Er stand auf und goss ihr Wasser aus einem Glaskrug ein.

"Danke", sagte sie leise und trank einen Schluck, während er sich wieder setzte.

"Ich tue das hier wirklich nicht gern, aber ich muss Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen. Fühlen Sie sich dazu in der Lage" Sie starrte ihn einen Moment an und nickte dann fast unmerklich. "In Ordnung. Hat Jenna jemals den Namen Amy Stuart erwähnt"

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Sie hat mir jede Woche einen Brief geschrieben, wie toll sie alles hier findet, aber eine Amy? Nein."

"Hat sie einen festen Freund oder so etwas in der Art erwähnt? Irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit anderen"

"Nein, sie hatte doch gar keine Zeit dafür. Sie hat so hart gearbeitet um hierher zu kommen." Maggie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Wieso wollen Sie das wissen" Horatio wusste, dass er ihr eine Antwort schuldete.

"Mrs Kenson, wir glauben, dass ihre Tochter das Opfer eines Serienmörders ist, genauso wie Amy Stuart. Wir suchen nach Verbindungen zwischen den beiden." Maggie hatte nun begonnen, das Glas in ihren Händen hin und her zu drehen.

"Serienmörder? Aber ... aber Sie werden ihn doch finden, oder? Ich meine, bevor er das noch mehr Menschen antut." Einmal mehr berührte Horatio ihre Hände.

"Ja, das werden wir. Versprochen."

* * *

"Wie steht es mit dem ballistischen Report", fragte Horatio Calleigh, als er Jennas Mutter verabschiedet hatte.

"Fertig", antwortete sie. "Das selbe Kaliber wie in Las Vegas, aber die Einprägungen durch den Pistolenlauf passen nicht - also eine andere Waffe."

"Ein weiterer Beweis für unsere Zwei-Mörder-Theorie", er stützte seine Hände in die Hüfte.

"Wie war das Gespräch mit der Mutter", fragte sie.

"Wenig aufschlussreich. Jenna scheint ein braves Mädchen gewesen zu sein, jedenfalls weiß ihre Mutter nichts Gegenteiliges. Die Durchsuchung ihres Zimmers im Studentendenwohnheim hat ja auch nichts gebracht. Wir stehen immer noch bei Null." Calleigh legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm.

"Wir werden ihn finden."

"Mhhm." Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Labor schweifen. Durch die Glaswand sah er Tim, der seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte und schlief. "Wir sollten uns einen neuen Spitznamen für Speed ausdenken", sagte er lächelnd und Calleigh folgte seinem Blick. Sie begann zu grinsen. "Lassen wir ihn noch eine Weile schlafen", meinte Horatio, während er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro machte um einen wichtigen Anruf zu tätigen.

* * *

Wenig später saß Titia Chambers in einem Flugzeug nach Miami und blätterte durch die Akten ihres neuen Falles. Horatio Caine hatte eine Profilerin angefordert und sie war die nächstbeste gewesen, die man entbehren konnte. Sie war ziemlich klein, hatte eine Stupsnase und intelligente braune Augen, die beständig nach etwas zu suchen schienen und zu ihrer Hautfarbe passten. Überhaupt entsprach sie nicht den gängigen Vorstellungen einer FBI-Agentin, sondern eher denen einer hauptberuflichen Chaotin. Dieser Eindruck wurde sicherlich auch von ihrem kurzen, schwarzen Haar verstärkt, das zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit so aussah, als wäre sie gerade aus dem Bett gefallen. Aber nicht nur wegen ihrer Haare, sondern auch durch ihre meist bunt angehauchte Kleidung hatte sie den Ruf einer Exzentrikerin erworben.

Titia Chambers hatte sich einen schwarzen Mietwagen genommen und während sie hoffte, die richtige Ausfahrt genommen zu habenüberlegte sie, ob es in Miami überhaupt einen geschlossenen Raum ohne Klimaanlage gab. Wahrscheinlich nicht, entschied sie, das wäre einfach zu grausam. Schließlich sah sie an der Straßenseite gelb-schwarzes Absperrband auftauchen und trat abrupt auf die Bremse. Hinter ihr hupte jemand und schaffte gerade noch so ein Ausweichmanöver, aber sie bekam davon nicht mehr viel mit. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie das Auto hinter sich gelassen und die Absperrung überwunden.

„Ma'am, was machen ... ?" Sie beantwortete die Frage des Polizisten mit dem Zeigen ihrer FBI-Marke. Sie lächelte, als sie sich dem Fundort von Jenna Kenson näherte. Es war immer wieder bemerkenswert, wie diese kleine Marke Türen öffnen und Münder zum schließen bringen konnte. Doch diese Überlegungen verschwanden, als sie in der offenen Schuppentür stand und ein kleines Diktiergerät aus einer Tasche ihrer dunkelgrünen Wolljacke hervorholte. Das hier war bei weitem nicht der erste Tatort, den sie sah und er war nicht einmal besonders erschreckend, wie makaber das auch klang. Hätte man nur einen kurzen Blick darauf geworfen, wäre man wahrscheinlich auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich hier jemand mit einer Säge oder so etwas in der Art verletzt hatte, nichts schlimmes. Nichts an diesem tristen Ort deutete wirklich darauf hin, dass hier ein Leben ausgelöscht worden war. Und doch wurde sie die Vorahnung nicht los, dass dies erst der Anfang war. Nicht nur der Anfang einer Mordserie, sondern von etwas Anderem, Tiefergehenden ... sie konnte es nur noch nicht fassen, es war als versuchte sie Nebel einzufangen. Schließlich gab sie diesen Gedanken auf und konzentrierte sich auf ihre eigentliche Arbeit – diesen Bastard zu enttarnen.

* * *

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Gil Grissom, dass es kurz vor neun Uhr war, also elf Uhr in Miami und damit Zeit für ihre Videokonferenz. Er erlaubte sich zu hoffen, dass der Informationsaustausch etwas bringen würde, denn sie waren immer noch nicht weitergekommen. Jede mögliche Spur, die sich hatten, löste sich selbst auf. Irgendwie kam ihm die Midgardschlange, die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss, in den Sinn. Bei diesem Vergleich musste er lächeln.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Sara, die den Gang entlang kam.

„An die nordische Mythologie." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Irgendetwas gefunden?"

„Catherine sagt, die Erde von Jacks Schuhen enthält nichts, was auf einen bestimmten Ort hinweist. Wahrscheinlich Campus-Erde. Warrick und gehen nachher noch mal dorthin und befragen ein paar Leute. Jemand muss etwas gesehen haben." Ihre braunen Augen leuchteten voller Entschlossenheit und Tatendrang, obwohl sie ihr Bett wahrscheinlich vor zwei Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„In Ordnung. Dann sehen wir mal, was die Kollegen in Miami zu sagen haben."

* * *

Speed war wieder wach und alles andere als erfreut, dass jeder ihn schlafend gesehen hatte, als sich das Team zur Videokonferenz versammelte.

„Jemand hätte mich wecken können", beschwerte er sich, erntete dafür aber nur amüsierte Blicke.

„Lass uns doch auch mal unseren Spaß", erwiderte Alexx und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Verbindung steht?", fragte Horatio, der nun auch den Raum betrat.

„Yep, H", bestätigte Eric. An der Vorderseite des Tisches war ein großer Bildschirm, der einen Konferenztisch tausende Meilen entfernt zeigte.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Horatio die Mitglieder des CSI-Team in Las Vegas. Ihre müden Gesichter spiegelten die seiner eigenen Leute wieder, aber ihm entging auch nicht der aufmerksame Blick von Gil Grissom. Dann stellten sie sich alle vor und fühlten sich dabei ein wenig seltsam.

„Um sie auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, ich habe eine Profilerin angefordert. Ich denke, sie dürfte uns eine große Hilfe sein", begann Horatio das eigentliche Gespräch. Er meinte für einen kurzen Moment beobachtet zu haben, wie sich in die Augen von Grissom Abneigung mischte, aber es war nur flüchtig und sofort überlagerte der professionelle Ausdruck in ihnen wieder alles andere. Schließlich übernahmen die anderen das Gespräch und Horatio lehnte sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme. Er überlegte immer noch, ob er dem anderen Team von den Anrufen erzählen sollte. Doch nach weiteren zehn Minuten Unterredung entschied er sich dagegen, er wollte erst Titia Chambers Meinung dazu einholen. Apropos Ms Chambers, wo war sie? Suchend blickte er durch die Glastür hinaus auf das Labor, das nun endlich wieder voller Leben war. Es war ein vertrauter Anblick und er tat gut. Doch die Profilerin war nicht zu sehen.

Titia Chambers fluchte laut vor sich hin, als sie ihren Mietwagen vor dem Polizeihauptquartier Miamis parkte. Sie war noch eine ganze Weile am Fundort hin und her gewandert, natürlich immer darauf bedacht, nicht irgendwelche Spuren zu zerstören, und hatte versucht sich ein Bild zu machen. Wirklich gelungen war ihr das nicht, alles war immer noch diffus und ohne Konturen. Danach hatte sie sich unversehens in einem wunderschönen, langwierigen Verkehrstau wiedergefunden. Miami hatte schon jetzt ihr Herz erobert. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug sie die Wagentür zu und lief so schnell wie möglich in das CSI-Labor. Sie war noch nie vorher in einem gewesen, gewöhnlich rief sie die normale Mordkommission zu Hilfe, und so stand sie auf einmal völlig unvorbereitet inmitten der vielen Laborgeräte. Das hier war ungewohnt für sie, sie beschäftigte sich mit Menschen, mit ihren Seelen und den unzähligen Masken, die sie oft zur Schau stellten. Aber hier regierte das Abstrakte. Formeln und Beweise waren gefragt, nicht Instinkte und Möglichkeiten. Zumindest dachte sie das. Aber das hier war Miami und das Labor wurde von Horatio Caine geleitet.

„Miss Chambers?", eine freundlich klingende Stimme holte sich in die reale Welt zurück.

„Ja ... Lt. Horatio Caine?" Er nickte und musterte sie. Sie wirkte nicht wie eine FBI-Agentin. Unter ihrer grünen Wolljacke lugte ein sonnengelbes T-Shirt hervor und auch die dunkelblauen Jeans wollten nicht so recht passen. Anscheinend hatte sie seinen Blick bemerkt. „Ich weiß, ich seh' nicht, als wär' ich wirklich von einer Bundesbehörde, aber Sie können gern meinen Ausweis sehen", bot sie ihm an. Er winkte ab.

„Ich glaube Ihnen auch so. Gehen wir in mein Büro?"

Oben angekommen setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber vor den Schreibtisch.

„Okay, ich brauche einen Schreibtisch, Zugang zum internen Netzwerk und natürlich alles was Sie haben – auf dem neuesten Stand. Auf dem Weg hierher hab' ich mir den Fundort der Leiche angeschaut, also brauchen Sie niemanden abzustellen um ihn mir zu zeigen. Ach ja, ich würd' auch gern mal mit ihrer Pathologin reden." Er kannte Titia Chambers erst seit fünf Minuten, aber schon jetzt mochte er sie. Sie schien zielstrebig, energisch und erinnerte ihn auf merkwürdige Art und Weise an ein Glühwürmchen, das immer unterwegs war.

„Kein Problem." Sie spürte, dass er etwas zurückhielt.

„Was noch?", fragte sie und er erzählte ihr von den Anrufen.


	10. Gefallener Engel

**Gefallener Engel**

Es war ein ungewöhnlich heißer Tag in Las Vegas. Es war hier fast immer heiß, aber heute brannte die Sonne schon seit dem Morgen erbarmungslos von einem klaren, blauen Himmel und verwandelte die Stadt in ein kochendes Straßenlabyrinth. Die Luft flimmerte über der Wüste; es gab nicht einen kühlenden Windzug. Das Thermometer war auf über 40 Grad geklettert. Die meisten Menschen waren in die Schwimmbäder zu den Seen, oder in die klimatisierten Einkaufszentren geflüchtet. Gegen Mittag wirkten Teile von Las Vegas wie ausgestorben.  
Sara und Warrick liefen langsam über den Campus der University of Las Vegas. Die Studenten saßen in kleinen Gruppen im Gras unter den hohen Bäumen, die in der Hitze ein wenig Schatten spendeten. In zwei Wochen würden ihre Sommerferien beginnen.

Die beiden CSIs überquerten den großen Innenhof und bogen in Richtung Studentensekretariat ab.  
„Glaubst du wir haben noch eine Chance den Fall zu lösen?", fragte Sarah plötzlich.  
Alle Mitarbeiter des CSI fühlten sich im Fall von Jack Hollison vollkommen hilflos. Es gab keine brauchbaren Hinweise und in Miami schien die Lage auch nicht besser. Keiner wollte daran denken aufzugeben; langsam aber sicher gingen ihnen jedoch die Spuren aus. Am Abend als Jack verschwand hatte niemand etwas verdächtiges beobachtet. Es gab für das Verbrechen keine Zeugen.  
„Ich bin nicht sicher", antwortete Warrick. „Grissom sagt zwar immer, dass die Beweise nicht Lügen, aber in diesem Fall schweigen sie jedenfalls hartnäckig. Vielleicht können uns ja die Leute an der Universität irgendwie weiterhelfen", sagte er und öffnete die Tür zum Verwaltungsgebäude.

Als sie es eine halbe Stunde später wieder verließen waren sie auch nicht viel klüger als vorher. Jack Hollison war ein durchschnittlicher Schüler gewesen, der die UNLV wegen eines Schwimm-Stipendiums besucht hatte. Er stammte ursprünglich aus einer Kleinstadt in Utah und hätte dieses Jahr sein Sophomore-Jahr abgeschlossen. Seine Hauptfächer waren Biologie und Chemie. Er hatte später Medizin studieren wollen.  
Ein Gespräch mit seinem Trainer ergab, dass Jack zwar im Varsity Schwimm-Team gewesen war, aber nicht zu den Besten gehört hatte. Diese Saison hatte er die Kriterien für ein Letter knapp verfehlt, was ihn nach Angaben des Trainers aber nicht sonderlich geärgert hätte. Er wäre sehr bescheiden gewesen. Neid schien als Mordmotiv also auch nicht in Frage zu kommen.

Als nächstes befragten Warrick und Sara Jacks Mitbewohner Steven Maxwell. Der junge Student sah vollkommen mitgenommen aus. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und trug sein T-Shirt falsch herum. Der Tod seines Freundes hatte ihn zutiefst erschüttert. Für die Tatzeit hatte er ein wasserdichtes Alibi, er war beim Leichtathletik-Training gewesen, und schied deshalb als Tatverdächtiger ohnehin aus. Jacks Sachen waren aus dem Doppelzimmer bereits entfernt worden. Die eine Seite war nun vollkommen leer.  
Fast entschuldingend sagte Steven: „ Ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht etwas von mir auf seine Seite zu stellen. Es ist als wäre er immer noch da."  
Dann begann er über Jack zu sprechen.

„Jack war ein ganz normaler Student. Er hat sich unheimlich gefreut in Las Vegas studieren zu können. Er kam ja vom Land, wenn sie wissen was ich meine."  
„Hatte er irgendwelche Probleme? Geld, Drogen, oder irgendetwas in der Art?", fragte Warrick.

„Nein, er trank ja nicht mal Alkohol wegen dem Sport. Geraucht hat er auch nicht. Klar sind wir manchmal Poker spielen gegangen, aber Jack hat nie mehr als 50 Dollar verspielt. Er war sehr verantwortungsvoll."

„Gab es jemanden mit dem er sich nicht verstanden hat?", warf Sara ein.

„ Sie meinen ob er Feinde hatte? Nein, er hat sich mit allen Leuten gut verstanden und jedem geholfen, der seine Hilfe brauchte. Jack hatte hohe moralische Prinzipien. Seine Eltern haben ihn streng religiös erzogen. Er hätte niemandem die Freundin ausgespannt oder dergleichen. Sein einziger Feind waren die Noten!"

„Wie meinen sie das?", hakte Sara nach.

„Wie soll ich sagen. Jack war nicht der allerhellste. Er musste sich sehr anstrengen um seinen Durchschnitt zu halten, gerade in Chemie. Er hat hart gearbeitet. Ich erinnere mich, dass er immer gesagt hat seine Professorin sei eine Sklaventreiberin." Steven lachte nervös. Jacks Tod hatte ihn sichtlich mitgenommen und Sara und Warrick wollten ihn nicht mehr zusätzlich belasten.

„Danke für ihre Hilfe", sagte Warrick. „ Wie melden uns, sollten wir noch Fragen haben."

Vor dem Wohngebäude blieben die beiden stehen.

„Es scheint als wäre Jack Hollison fast ein Engel gewesen. Warum hätte ihn jemand ermorden sollen?", sagte Sara und fasste damit zusammen was beide dachten.

„Das ist die Millionen-Dollar Frage und vielleicht ist die Chemie Professorin unser Joker. Jacks Stundenplan zufolge heißt sie Sophie Lear und hat gerade unterrichtsfrei", antwortete Warrick düster und lief schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Naturwissenschafts-Fakultät. Sara folgte ihm so schnell sie konnte.

Sophie Lear war Anfang vierzig, hatte kinnlanges, tiefschwarzes Haar, grüne Augen und war ungefähr einen Meter siebzig groß.  
In ihrem Büro konnte man sich aufgrund der Enge kaum bewegen, aber es war perfekt aufgeräumt. Sophie selbst war ebenfalls perfekt angezogen, dezent geschminkt und frisiert. Sie trug ein leichtes, anthrazitfarbenes Baumwollkostüm mit einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt und dunkelblauen Loafer. An ihrem Ringfinger schimmerte ein einkarätiger Saphirring.

„Miss Lear? Mein Name ist Warrick Brown und das ist meine Kollegin Sara Sidle. Wir sind vom CSI."

„Geht es um den Mord an dem Studenten vor einigen Tagen?", fragte Sophie. Sie sprach mit einem leichten Akzent, der Warrick irgendwie bekannt vorkam, aber nachdem Sophie schon einige Jahre in Las Vegas lebte, war der Akzent kaum noch zu erkennen. Er hatte diesen Akzent schon einmal gehört, nur wo?

„Ja, wir würden gerne mit ihnen über Jack Hollison sprechen. Sie haben ihn unterrichtet. Was für eine Art Schüler war er?", begann Sara.

„Jack Hollison hatte akzeptable Noten. Er war sehr ehrgeizig, hat oft Zusatzarbeiten abgegeben, da er mit den Spitzenschülern mithalten wollte, aber das hat er nie geschafft." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie hinzufügte: „ Er hat aber auch den Versuch nie aufgegeben perfekt zu sein." Ihr Ton war vollkommen neutral.

„Kennen sie jemanden, mit dem Jack sich nicht gut verstanden hat?"

„Nein. Er war bei seinen Mitschülern durchaus beliebt."

„Wirkte er vor seinem Tod irgendwie verändert? Hat er sich anders verhalten?"

„So weit ich das beurteilen kann, war mit ihm alles in Ordnung. Ich verlange von meinen Schülern im Unterricht eine ganze Menge, aber ich mische mich nicht in ihr Privatleben ein. Ich kann ihnen über Jack Hollison nichts außergewöhnliches sagen und es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen nicht helfen kann seinen Mörder zu finden. Ich habe über 500 Studenten ihn meinen Kursen: ich kann mich leider nicht um jeden Einzelnen kümmern, auch wenn ich das bedauere. Ich muss jetzt zu einer Vorlesung. Sollten sie noch Fragen haben rufen sie mich an."

„Danke für ihre Zeit, Miss Lear. Wir melden uns, sollten wir noch etwas wissen wollen", sagte Warrick und öffnete die Tür.

Er und Sara verließen schweigend den Campus und fuhren zum CSI Labor zurück. Greg hatte heute morgen die Analyse der Fasern abgeschlossen. Sie stammten von einem weißen Oxford-Shirt, vermutlich von Ralph Lauren oder Tommy Hilfiger. Den Rest des Tages würden sie damit verbringen die Sachen von Jack durch zu sehen, ob er eins dieser Shirts besessen hatte, oder es vielleicht vom Mörder stammte. Mit anderen Worten: Sie klammerten sich also an den letzten Strohhalm.

Sophie wartete, bis sie aus ihrem Fenster sehen konnten wie die beiden Ermittler das Gebäude verließen und zum Parkplatz zurückgingen. Sie nahm ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer in Miami. Sie wusste, dass dies höchst gefährlich war, aber sie musste unbedingt mit Samuel sprechen. Mit zitternden Fingern hielt sie das Telefon, bis nach dem dritten Klingeln abgenommen wurde.

„Ja?"

„Ich bin es.", sagte sie nur. „Eben waren zwei Ermittler vom CSI hier, die mit mir über Jack sprechen wollten."

„Wie sind sie auf dich gekommen?", fragte Samuel sichtlich irritiert.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Sophie vollkommen verängstigt. „Sie wollten wissen, ob er sich vor seinem Tod anders verhalten hätte, ob er Feinde hatte."

„Was? Er war ein Student von dir? Wir konntest du nur so dumm sein." Samuel war jetzt nicht nur irritiert, sondern wütend.

„Aber ich habe alles so gemacht wie du es gesagt hast. Ich habe keine Spuren hinterlassen. Sie werden nicht herauskriegen das ich es war!" Sophie war in Panik.

„Tu das nie wieder, hörst du. Den nächsten hast du vorher noch nie gesehen. Hast du verstanden. Nie wieder", sagte Samuel und legte auf. Er musste sich erst beruhigen und sich dann überlegen wie es weiter gehen sollte.

In Las Vegas starrte Sophie ihr Handy an, ließ es auf die Tischplatte fallen und legte den Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie hatte Samuel doch nur gefallen wollen.

* * *

In Miami war gegen Nachmittag ein Gewitter heraufgezogen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit verdunkelte sich der Himmel und Blitze zuckten in kurzen Abständen über die Stadt. Vom Meer war ein fernes Donnergrollen zu hören. Viele der Touristen und Einheimischen, die den Tag zu einem Ausflug genutzt hatten, packten hastig ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Zum Glück hatte es noch nicht begonnen zu regnen.

„Caramel, Caramel komm her!", rief eine Mutter aufgeregt. Sie war mit ihren Kindern zum picknicken in den Park nahe der 77th Avenue gefahren und suchte nun nach dem Golden Retriever der Familie. „Vermutlich jagt er wieder Kaninchen", dachte sie und lief einen schmalen Pfad hinauf, der vom Parkplatz wegführte. Sie wollte nach Hause, bevor es begann wie aus Eimern zu schütten. Sie bog um eine Kurve und war für einen Moment erleichtert als sie das goldene Fell des Hundes sah. Als sie jedoch näher herankam, da sich Caramel trotz wiederholten Rufen nicht von der Stelle bewegte, wurde ihr bei dem was sie sah plötzlich schwindelig und sie konnte sich nicht dazu zwingen ihren Blick noch mal auf den überwucherten Pfad vor ihr zu richten. Ihr Hund kauerte winselnd neben der Leiche einer jungen Frau.

Im CSI Hauptquartier klingelte das Telefon keine halbe Stunde später.

„Delko!"

Eric hörte schweigend zu, was Adele zu sagen hatte. Dieser Fall wurde langsam zu einem Albtraum.

„Wir sind in 20 Minuten da!"

Er legte auf, verließ das Büro und sagte Speed, Alexx und Calleigh Bescheid. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Horatio.


	11. Der Flügelschlag des Bösen

**Der Flügelschlag des Bösen**

„Was haben wir?", fragte Horatio als er sich zu Alexx hinunter beugte und versuchte, in dem Regen etwas zu erkennen.

Der Wind riss Alexx die Worte von ihren Lippen und trug sie mit sich, ohne dass sie jemand hören konnte, doch Horatio sah den traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen und wusste, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatten Amy Stuart gefunden, aber sie waren zu spät gekommen. Wieder einmal. Ein weiteres Leben beendet und sie wussten nicht warum. Irgendjemand mordete wahllos und wollte, dass sie an seinem perfiden Spiel teilnnahmen. Horatio stand auf und sah in die Gesichter seiner Kollegen und Freunde. So gut es ging trotzten sie dem Wetter und versuchten, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie der Anblick von Amys Leiche mitnahm. Er konnte es trotzdem so deutlich in ihren Gesichtern lesen, als hätten sie es laut ausgesprochen. Sie fühlten sich hilflos und zornig, genauso wie er. Aber er war der Leiter des Teams und musste verhindern, dass sie in Passivität und Hoffnungslosigkeit abglitten.

„Speed und Eric, ihr sucht die Gegend nach Spuren ab!", übertönte seine Stimme den Wind. „Calleigh, du gehst mit Alexx und siehst dir die Kugel an." Er dachte an das Einschussloch, dass Amys hübsches Gesicht entstellt hatte. „Ich muss mit jemandem sprechen."

* * *

Titia hatte ihren Stuhl in dem kleinen Büro zum Fenster gewandt und starrte hinaus auf den dunklen Himmel, während sie ihrer eigenen Stimme zuhörte.

„Keine Fenster, nur eine Tür, graue Wände. Nichts, was heraussticht. Ein Ort zum Vergessen, keiner Erinnerung würdig." Sie hörte dem Klang ihrer Schritte zu. „Kaum Blut. Keine unnötigen Gewalttaten. Ein Schuss und das war's. Alles ist gezielt darauf ausgerichtet ... er muss das lange geplant haben. Keine Scherben zu sehen. Hat er sie mitgenommen? Als Souvenir? Oder hat er sie einfach irgendwo weggeschmissen? Welche Bedeutung haben sie?" Die Aufnahme endete, doch Titia achtete nicht wirklich darauf. Ihr Kopf war voller Informationen und sie versuchte, sie in sinnvolle Zusammenhänge zu bringen.

„Klopf, klopf."

„Kommen Sie herein, Lt Caine", sagte sie, währen sie sich umdrehte.

„Nennen Sie mich Horatio", bat er sie, während er sich setzte. „Sie wollten mit mir reden?"

„Ja. Ich wollte es nicht vor den anderen besprechen, aber", sie sah ihn jetzt direkt an und versuchte etwas aus seinen Augen herauszulesen. „es gibt da ein Wort, dass bei den mysteriösen Anrufen gefallen ist, dass mir Sorgen macht." Seine Augen verrieten nichts von seinen Gedanken.

„Nur ein Wort?"

„Worte sind mächtiger als das Schwert", bemerkte sie mit einem Lächeln, doch es verschwand schnell wieder. „Als Sie ihn gefragt haben wer er ist, meinte er, das wäre egal ... noch. Noch", sie betonte das Wort, „das ist der Schlüssel."

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass er das nur einfach so gesagt hat?", fragte er.

„Nein", war ihre klare Antwort. „Er hat das geplant und sehr gut vorbereitet. Er hat ein Ziel, welches, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich werde es herausfinden." Horatio sah, wie wütend ihre braunen Augen funkelten und er glaubte ihr. „Das war's, ich will sie nicht weiter von ihrer Arbeit abhalten. Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn wieder eine Besprechung ist? Ich würde mich gerne auch dem Rest vorstellen und vielleicht kann ich ein paar nützliche Hinweise geben."

„Das hoffe ich doch."

* * *

Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte sich Greg Sanders nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als der drückenden Stimmung im Labor zu entkommen, doch als er nun auf dem Rückweg vom Café war, mit einem Becher frisch gebrühten, wirklich gut schmeckenden Kaffee in der Hand, zog er plötzlich die Klimaanlage in seinem Refugium vor. Außerdem fragte er sich, wie er auf die dumme Idee gekommen war, seine Pause damit zu vebringen, an einem heißen Tag einen noch heißeres Getränk zu kaufen.

„Oh, das riecht gut", riss ihn eine wohklingende Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Verdutzt sah er die gut aussehende Frau neben sich an. „Was? Noch nie eine Touristin auf der Suche nach Kaffee gesehen?" Ihre grünen Augen starrten in seine.

„Ich ... äh." Die Hitze musste ihm eindeutig zu Kopf gestiegen sein. Wieso kam er kein vernünftiges Wort heraus? Er wurde mitten auf einer leeren Straße von einer tollen Frau angesprochen und er stammelte herum.

„Wollen Sie mir vielleicht das Café zeigen?" Die Frau lachte und fuhr sich durch ihre schwarzen Haare. Greg hätte beinahe den Becher fallen gelassen. Er wollte gerade zusagen, als sein Pager klingelte.

„Ach verdammt." Er sah zerknirscht zu ihr herüber. „Tut mir leid, aber mein Boss ruft." Er zögerte einen Moment. „Hier, haben Sie meinen Kaffee. Äh ... geben Sie mir vielleicht ihre Telefonnummer?" Die Frau wirkte plötzlich verschlossener.

„Nein, aber vielen Dank für den Kaffee", und mit diesen Worten ließ Sophie Lear Greg Sanders stehen.


	12. Kein Ende in Sicht

**Kein Ende in Sicht**

Sophie war enttäuscht. Der Junge mit dem Kaffee wäre ein ideales Opfer gewesen.

„Du bist dran", hatte Samuel gesagt. „Und keine Fehler mehr."  
Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dieser Mord musste perfekt sein.  
„Wähle Dein Opfer unbedingt zufällig aus. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall eine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern und Dir herstellen können." Das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Als sie die Passanten musterte ertappte sie sich unwillkürlich dabei, dass sie dachte, jener hier wäre gut, der dort nicht so gut. Eigentlich kam es ja nur darauf an, dass sie das Opfer nicht kannte. Ein zunächst spontaner Gedanke erschien ihr inzwischen als einzig logische Möglichkeit, vor allem auch um Samuel zu beeindrucken. Ja, es musste ein Mitarbeiter des CSI sein. Das würde Samuel gefallen. Sie würde Samuel gefallen! Sie würde ihn nicht noch einmal enttäuschen. Auf gar keinen Fall!

Der hochgewachsene Mann, der gerade das Gebäude verließ, war nach Sophies Meinung ebenso gut wie jeder andere. Er war nicht eben attraktiv: Pferdegebiss, beginnende Glatze und einen leichten Bauchansatz.  
Es war schon recht spät, vielleicht könnte sie ihn mit dem „mein Auto ist liegengeblieben"-Trick in die Falle locken.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte..." Eckley drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand eine ausgesprochen attraktive Frau. Das schwarze Haar war kinnlang und schimmerte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. „Mein Wagen hat einen Platten und der Akku von meinem Handy ist leer - könnten Sie bitte für mich einen Abschleppdienst verständigen? Ich zahle auch für das Gespräch." Eckley starrte sie an und hoffte nur, dass er nicht mit offenem Mund da stand.

„Kein Problem, Ma'am, wenn Sie mir zeigen, wo ihr Auto steht, bin ich Ihnen gerne behilflich."Sophie hatte recht gehabt. Er war scharf auf sie. Seine Stimme war arrogant und sie fand ihn unsympathisch. Diesmal würde ihr der Mord leichter fallen.

* * *

Grissom hatte stundenlang über diesen ominösen Zahlen gebrütet und sich dann entschlossen, nach Hause zu gehen, er brauchte dringend etwas Schlaf. Er wollte gerade die Tür zu seinem Büro schließen, als Brass um die Ecke bog. Grissom kannte den Captain lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht nach Hause gehen würde.

„Gil, wir haben ein neues Opfer. Ein Pärchen hat ihn gefunden, als sie auf der Suche nach einem verschwiegenen Örtchen waren. In einer dunklen Seitenstraße", er stockte für einen Moment und Grissom fragte sich, was um Himmels Willen passiert war. „Gil, es ist Eckley!"

Grissom schaute ihn ungläubig an.  
„Habe ich das eben richtig verstanden? Conrad Eckley - Leiter der Tagschicht?" Seine Stimme war ruhig wie immer, nur seine Augen verrieten für einen Moment, wie sehr ihn diese Nachricht schockierte.

„Was ist mit Eckley?" Nick kam gerade um die Ecke, ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Hause. Im grellen Licht der Neonbeleuchtung sah er fahl aus. Sie hatten alle kaum geschlafen und sahen vermutlich alle wie Geister aus.

„Er ist tot." Grissoms Antwort fiel wie immer knapp aus. Nicks Kinnlade fiel herunter.  
„Ich gehe die anderen suchen ...", sagte er schließlich tonlos.

„Tu das Nick, und ... Catherine soll sich um einen Babysitter kümmern, wir werden erst wieder nach Hause gehen, wenn der Fall gelöst ist. Das war kein Zufall. Irgendetwas geht hier vor und wir werden herausfinden was."

„Alles klar." Nick fühlte sich wie betäubt. Er hatte mit seiner Meinung über Eckley nie hinter dem Berg gehalten und fühlte sich nun, als hätte er schlecht über einen Toten geredet.

Am Tatort verlief alles in bleierner Routine. Fotos, Fasern, Blutspuren und die Scherben. Diese verdammten Scherben mit den Zahlen, aus denen keiner schlau wurde. Nicht einmal Grissom, der doch die Rätsel für Hochbegabte löste - obwohl er seinen Mitarbeitern gegenüber immer nur die „für Fortgeschrittene" zugab.

„Grissom!" Nick war ganz aufgeregt. „Ich hab' hier was. Eckley hat Dreck unter den Fingernägeln."

„Ja, aber ansonsten gibt es nichts Neues", bemerkte Warrick frustriert. „Der Tatort wurde genauso hergerichtet, wie die anderen inklusive der blöden Glasscherben. Was will er uns nur mit diesen dämlichen Zahlen sagen?"

Grissoms Augen leuchteten, als ihm endlich eine Idee kam.  
„Ich fahre zurück zum Labor, ihr macht hier alleine weiter." Grissoms Team blickte ihn ungläubig und beinahe entsetzt an.

„Du willst JETZT weg?" Catherine konnte es offensichtlich nicht fassen. Grissom war schon fast beim Wagen.

„Ja", rief er über die Schulter zurück. „Ich muss sofort was überprüfen. Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden." Die letzte Bemerkung war eigentlich überflüssig und das wusste Grissom auch.

Im Labor angekommen, sah er sich die Zahlenkolonnen an, die sie auf den Spiegelscherben gefunden hatten. Er ordnete sie der Größe nach: 14930352 / 24157817 / 39088169 / 63245986 ... er hatte Recht gehabt. Es war ein Teil der Fibonacci-Folge und sie lief rückwärts. Die letzte Ziffernfolge auf dem Papier vor ihm, 63245968, war die 40. Stelle der Folge und gleichzeitig die, die bei der ersten Leiche gefunden wurde. Grissom hoffte nur, dass der Mörder nicht vorhatte, die Folge bis zum Ende bzw. ihrem Anfang laufen zu lassen, denn dann würden sie es noch mit über 30 Leichen zu tun haben. Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sara mit den anderen im Schlepptau in sein Büro stürmte.

„Grissom, was soll das?", blaffte sie ihn an. „Wieso rennst Du einfach von einem Tatort weg?" Er sah sie mit diesem milden Grissom-Lächeln an.

„Ich weiß, was es mit den Zahlen auf sich hat." Sie sahen ihn fragend an - und er genoss diesen Moment trotz allem. „Es ist ein Teil der Fibonacci-Folge".

„Der Fibo-was?" Warrick blickte ungläubig und verwirrt. Nick grinste.

„Die Fibonacci-Folge", sagte er, so als wüsste er, um was es ging. Der Kleinkrieg in dieser Hinsicht zwischen ihm, Warrick und Sara war fast schon legendär.

„Möchtest Du es den anderen erklären", fragte Grissom schmunzelnd.

„Nein, nein", antwortete Nick leicht verlegen. Ihm war klar, dass er sich gerade etwas zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte. „Rätsel sind eher Dein Metier."

Warrick sah seinen Freund ärgerlich an als wollte er sagen: Ich weiß, dass Du es auch nicht wusstest...

„Also schön", sagte Grissom. „Die Fibonacci-Folge ist eine Zahlenfolge, die ein Mathematiker namens Fibonacci im Jahre..."

„Grissom, komm' zur Sache". Sara wurde wie immer ungeduldig.

„Na schön, die Kurzform. Sie beginnt mit 0 / 1 /1 / 2 / 3 / 5 / 8... das nächste Glied wird durch die Summe der beiden vorangegangenen gebildet. Sie beginnt in unserem Fall mit der 40. Stelle und läuft rückwärts."

„Und was bedeutet das?" wollte Catherine wissen.

„Ich weiß nur, was die Zahlen sind, nicht, was sie bedeuten."

„Hey Grissom." Greg stürmte rein und unterbrach so alle Unmutsäußerungen, die vielleicht noch gefolgt wären.  
„Der Dreck unter Eckleys Fingernägeln..." er machte es wie immer unerträglich spannend.

„Ja Greg?" Grissom ließ sich auch diesmal nicht ködern.

„Straßendreck, Gummiabrieb und Maschinenöl. Ich würde sagen, er hat einen Reifen gewechselt." Greg strahlte über's ganze Gesicht. „Und er hatte Epithelzellen unter seinen Fingernägeln - schön eingebettet im Dreck."

„Wir haben eine DNS-Probe?" Grissoms Augen leuchteten. Eckley war eben doch durch und durch Tatort-Ermittler. „War sie in der Datenbank?"

„Nein, der CODIS-Abgleich war negativ."

„Greg, so wie Sie Grinsen kommt da noch ein ‚aber' ... also raus mit der Sprache." Grissom wurde langsam ungeduldig, was Greg aber nicht wirklich beeindruckte. Das hier war seine Show.

„XX-Chromosom. Die DNS ist weiblich ... "


	13. Schuld und Unschuld

**Schuld und Unschuld**

„Horatio?" Er sah von den Akten auf, die die spärlichen Ergebnisse des Teams in Las Vegas dokumentierten. Speed stand in der Tür und sah ziemlich durchweicht aus.

„Ja?", fragte Horatio während er aufstand. „Habt ihr etwas gefunden?" Der Ausdruck in Tims Augen ließ seine Hoffnungen in sich zusammen stürzen.

„Weißt du, der Typ ist gut und dann auch noch der Sturm", begann der jüngere Mann entschuldigend, doch Horatio schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Es ist nicht deine oder unsere Schuld", sagte er und sah Speed in die Augen, dessen Schultern mutlos herunter hingen.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er zögernd. „Aber ... ", er deutete auf das Fenster hinter Horatio, „er ist irgendwo da draußen und mordet weiter ... und in Las Vegas ist noch so ein Verrückter. Das ist einfach ... frustrierend", versuchte er seine Gefühle zu beschreiben. Horatio verstand ihn nur zu gut.

„Speed, zieh dir erst einmal ein paar trockene Sachen an und dann treffen wir uns in zehn Minuten mit den anderen."

* * *

Die zehn Minuten waren schnell vorüber und so saß das Team wenig später in dem Raum, in dem sie auch die Videokonferenz abgehalten hatten. Horatio begann gerade zu sprechen, als Titia die Tür laut hinter sich zumachte. Alle starrten sie an und sie lächelte verlegen.

„Äh ... tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin", sagte sie und setzte sich schnell auf einen Stuhl neben Calleigh.

„Also das, Ladies und Gentlemen, ist Titia Chambers – unsere Profilerin", stellte er sie vor. „Haben Sie etwas für uns?", fragte er und war erleichtert, als sie nickte.

„Eine vorläufige Einschätzung", antwortete sie und breitete einige Blätter vor sich aus. „Aber erst einmal Hallo." Sie lächelte in die Runde. „Nach dem, was ich bis jetzt über diesen Fall gelesen hab', ziehe ich folgende Schlüsse: Wir haben es hier in Miami mit einem Täter zu tun, aber in Las Vegas würde ich auf eine Frau tippen." Erstaunte Gesichter sahen sie an. „Ich weiß ... eine Frau als Serientäterin – ungewöhnlich, aber auch das gibt's. Hier sind die Opfer weiblich und in Las Vegas männlich, das ist sicherlich kein Zufall." Sie sah auf ihre Notizen, die kreuz und quer über die Blätter geschrieben waren. „Beide Täter gehen gut organisiert vor und sie müssen sich mit Forensik beschäftigt haben, ansonsten hätten sie sicherlich schon brauchbare Spuren gefunden, das lässt auf eine gute Bildung und geordnete Verhältnisse in ihren Leben schließen. Sie haben die Zeit und das Geld um sich auf ihre Taten vorzubereiten – und das machen sie gut, allerdings ist der Täter hier geschickter und vorsichtiger als die Täterin in Las Vegas. Das deutet daraufhin, dass für ‚unseren' Täter die ganze Sache wichtiger ist als für die Mörderin in Las Vegas ... ich bin mir noch nicht ganz im Klaren über diesen Teil, geben sie mir noch etwas Zeit ... es ist auch merkwürdig, dass die Schnittspuren der Opfer hier tiefer gehen als die der Opfer in Las Vegas." Abwesend fuhr sich Titia durch ihre Haare, was sie nun noch unordentlicher erschienen ließen. „Um mal konkret zu werden. Ich denke, wir suchen hier in Miami nach einem Mann zwischen dreißig und vierzig, ledig – möglicherweise auch mit Freundin, wobei die Täterin in Las Vegas auch in Frage käme, aber er ist nicht verheiratet – hat eine gute Bildung und einem Bürojob; wahrscheinlich jemand, der in der Masse untertauchen kann, aber trotzdem gut aussieht, irgendwie muss er ja seine Opfer kennen gelernt haben. Er sucht sie nach einem bestimmten Typus aus, aber ansonsten ist die Auswahl zufällig. Ich werde mir mal alte Fälle anschauen ... Vermisstenfälle und so etwas, wo eine junge Frau eine Rolle gespielt hat. Vielleicht fällt mir etwas ins Auge." Sie sah zu Horatio. „Das war's erst einmal von meiner Seite."

Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille im Raum, alle versuchten das eben Gesagte zu verarbeiten und zu verstehen.

„Und warum tun sie das Ganze nun?", stellte Eric die Frage, die ihnen allen durch den Kopf ging. Titia sah unbehaglich zu Horatio hinüber. Sie kannte dieses Team erst seit wenigen Stunden und wusste nicht, wie offen sie miteinander umgangen. Außerdem konnte sie mit ihrer Vermutung auch vollkommen falsch liegen und dann würde sie nur unnötigerweise noch mehr Unruhe verbreiten. Schließlich entschied sie sich dafür, die halbe Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich denke, es geht um verletzte Gefühle und Rache. Die Opfer stehen für irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden ... wie bei Ted Bundy, seine Opfer hatten alle Ähnlichkeiten mit seiner Ex-Freundin." Den Rest der Unterhaltung hörte sie nur zu und versuchte, etwas von dem Fachgespräch zu verstehen.

* * *

Der Regen hatte endlich aufgehört, aber der Himmel blieb weiterhin grau und düster. Titia lehnte gegen ihren Schreibtisch und starrte auf die weiße Tafel, auf der zahllose Worte durch Pfeile verbunden waren und die Photos von den Opfern hafteten. Das Sammelsurium der menschlichen Abgründe, wie es die Profiler untereinander nannten. Irgendwo hinter diesen Tatsachen, Vermutungen und Bildern lag die Lösung dieses Falles. Die Tür zu ihrem Büro war offen und so hörte sie Horatio schon bevor sie ihn sehen konnte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Schlafmangel und Anspannung der letzten Tage zeichneten sich deutlich in den tief eingegrabenen Linien seines Gesichts ab und er hatte einen seltsam verschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen, als ob er sich von den Vorgängen um sich herum abschottete.

„Sie hatten Recht", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme. „Wir haben eine Täterin in Las Vegas. Ich habe gerade eben einen Anruf erhalten, einer der Kollegen dort wurde von ihr ermordet." Titia zog scharf die Luft ein. Die Hemmschwelle der Täterin sank. Fragte sich nur, warum so schnell und auf so extreme Weise.

„Hier, sie sehen so aus als könnten sie es gebrauchen." Sie hatte den Kaffee in seiner Hand gar nicht bemerkt und nahm ihn nun dankbar entgegen. Über den Rand ihrer Tasse sah sie ihn an. Sie entschloss sich dazu, ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern, er konnte es gebrauchen.

„Durch die Hinweise, die sie für uns am Tatort zurücklassen, wollen sie uns die Verantwortung für ihre Taten zuschieben. Die Menschen sterben, weil wir versagen; weil wir nicht schnell genug sind das Rätsel zu lösen und sie zu stoppen", sagte sie und er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Aber es ist nicht unsere Schuld. Warum auch immer sie das tun – es ist ganz alleine auf ihrem Mist gewachsen. Sie sind dafür verantwortlich und dieser Verantwortung werden sie schlussendlich nicht entkommen können."

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?", fragte er.

„Ja", sie lächelte. „Wie sollte ich diese Arbeit machen, wenn ich nicht fest daran glauben würde, dass am Ende immer die Guten gewinnen?" Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht und Titia war fürs erste zufrieden.

* * *

Der Club irgendwo in der Stadtmitte war gut gefüllt. Lynn Matthews feierte ihr gutes Abschneiden in der letzten Geschichts-Klausur und trank ein paar Bier an der Bar. Sie hatte gute Laune und der Alkohol tat sein Übriges, also ging sie auf die Flirtversuche des Mannes neben sich ein. Er befand sich irgendwo in dem undefinierbaren Bereich zwischen Anfang dreißig und noch nicht vierzig. Seine dunkelblonden Haare waren Gott sei Dank keinem Rasenmäher zum Opfer gefallen, sondern fielen in kurzen Strähnen immer wieder in sein leicht gebräuntes Gesicht. Auf der Straße hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich übersehen, aber hier, wenn er ihr in seinem dunklen Hemd gegenüber saß und sie mit seiner Intelligenz und seinem Humor beeindrucken konnte, nein, hier konnte sie ihn nicht übersehen. Noch einige Bier später war sie so von ihm fasziniert, dass sie nicht nein sagte, als er den Club mit ihr verlassen wollte. Also zog sie sich ihre Jacke über und machte sich Hand in Hand mit Samuel Orwin auf den Weg in die Hölle. 


	14. Beweise lügen nicht

**Beweise lügen nicht...**

Samuel sah sich in dem Haus um. Überall lag Parkettboden, die Wände bestanden aus weißem Rauputz und das Wohnzimmer wurde auf der einen Seite von einem Flügel, auf der anderen Seite von einem großen Kamin dominiert, vor dem ein weicher flauschiger Teppich lag. Ein Großbildfernseher und eine sorgfältig zusammengestellte Surround-Anlage rundeten das Bild eines Menschen, der klare Linien bevorzugte ab. Die Möbel bestanden größtenteils aus Kiefernholz, welches im Laufe der Zeit einen honiggoldenen Farbton angenommen hatte und verliehen der Atmosphäre des Hauses so die nötige Gemütlichkeit. Samuel trug Latexhandschuhe und eine Mütze um sicher zu gehen, dass er weder Fingerabdrücke noch Haare hier zurücklassen würde. Er genoss den Gedanken, im Privatleben des Bewohners herumzuschnüffeln und lachte, als ihm auffiel, dass er im Augenblick genau das tat, was der eigentliche Bewohner normalerweise tat - im Leben anderer herumschnüffeln, das Unterste zuoberst kehren. Der Bewohner war nicht da... er war zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt.  
Samuel lächelte bei der Idee, dass der Bewohner sich gerade in diesem Moment mit ihm - Samuel - beschäftigte. Er ging hinauf in das Schlafzimmer, immer noch unschlüssig, was er von hier als "Andenken" mitnehmen sollte. Er zog wahllos Schubladen auf und durchwühlte sie. Dann fand er es. Ja, dachte er, das war genau das Richtige. Er steckte den kleinen Gegenstand in ein braunes Papiertütchen, wie sie die Leute vom CSI immer benutzten und ließ ihn in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden. Jetzt kommt der schwierige Teil, dachte Samuel, als er Horatios Haus verließ.

* * *

Calleigh brütete über der Kugel des letzten Mordes, als einer der Servicetechniker das Labor betrat und irgendetwas murmelte, dass er nach der Klimaanlage sehen müsse. Calleigh ignorierte ihn. Sie war in die Analyse der Kugel vertieft.  
Damit hatte Samuel gerechnet. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass er ein kleines braunes Papiertütchen in der Kiste mit den Beweisen, die auf ihrem Tisch stand, verschwinden ließ. Eines, das in keiner Inventarliste auftauchen würde. 

"Ich will sofort die Beweise vom letzten Tatort sehen." Der Staatsanwalt kam wie immer hereingerauscht ohne anzuklopfen und ohne zu grüßen. Calleigh ärgerte sich über die erneute Störung. Sie sah nicht auf die Uhr und wusste nicht, dass sie immerhin eine Stunde in Ruhe hatte arbeiten können.  
Sie sah unwillig auf.

"Da steht sie. Was suchen Sie denn", fragte sie misstrauisch. Wie üblich erhielt sie keine Erklärung. Dieses Verhalten war sogar für Alistair Frederic Mallory untypisch... er war ein guter Staatsanwalt, aber kein Teamspieler und daher arbeitete niemand wirklich gerne mit ihm zusammen. Trotzdem war es nötig, zu kooperieren... Calleigh griff zu ihrem Handy um Horatio anzurufen. Irgendetwas war hier im Busch.

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss Horatio aus dem Schlaf. Er lag in seinem Büro auf der Couch, die er und sein Team sich schon seit Beginn dieses Falles für ein kurzes Nickerchen teilten um wenigstens ein Minimum an Schlaf zu bekommen. Das war praktischer und zeitsparender als nach Hause zu fahren und schlafen mussten sie ja.  
Als er sich hingelegt hatte war er so erledigt gewesen, dass er sicher war, gar keinen Schlaf zu finden, aber irgendwie war das Bild zweier gesichtsloser Serienmörder, die ihn verhöhnten dann doch einem nicht sehr viel besseren Traum gewichen. Er war wie immer sofort hellwach. Auf dem Display sah er, dass es Calleigh war.

"Was gibt es Calleigh"

"Tut mir leid, dass ich Dich wecke, aber der Staatsanwalt ist gerade hier und durchwühlt die Beweise...", flüsterte sie. "Horatio, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht." Sie klang sehr besorgt.

"Ich bin schon auf dem Weg", versprach er.

Als er nur wenige Minuten später das Labor betrat, kam ihm ein sehr wütender Mallory entgegen, der mit einer Inventarliste und einem braunen Beweismitteltütchen bewaffnet, gerade das Ballistiklabor verlassen wollte.

"Caine, mit Ihnen wollte ich reden." Er kochte vor Wut. "Und zwar sofort! In ihrem Büro"

Horatio sah Calleigh fragend an. Sie zuckte nur die Achseln. Beide konnten sich keinen Reim auf das Verhalten Mallorys machen.  
In Horatios Büro angekommen sah Horatio den Staatsanwalt an. Er war zu müde, zu hungrig und zu beschäftigt mit dem Fall um sich jetzt irgendwelche juristischen Launen anzuhören und von seiner Arbeit ablenken zu lassen.

"Also, was soll das? Was haben Sie an den Beweisen zu suchen, mit denen wir noch gar nicht fertig sind" Horatios Laune war wirklich nicht die beste.

"Das kann ich Ihnen sagen, Lieutenant. Sie haben es versaut" Horatio wollte etwas erwidern, aber der Mallory schnitt ihm mit einer barschen Handbewegung das Wort ab. "Ich habe ein Beweisstück gefunden, das komischerweise in keiner Ihrer Listen auftaucht." Er hielt Horatio das Papiertütchen unter die Nase. Horatio öffnete das Tütchen und ließ den Gegenstandüber den der Staatsanwalt sich so aufregte, auf seine Hand gleiten... es war ein silberner Manschettenknopf mit den Initialen "HC".

"Das ist meiner", sagte er verwundert. Er runzelte die Stirn. Dann sah er den Staatsanwalt wütend an, als ihm dämmerte, worauf dies hier hinauslief.

"Das war nicht am Tatort"

"Natürlich nicht", bemerkte der Staatsanwalt sarkastisch. "Und wie erklären Sie sich dann, dass es jetzt da ist"

"Was genau glauben Sie eigentlich? Dass ich den Mord begangen habe"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", der Staatsanwalt genoss die Situation sichtlich. "Ich weiß, dass Sie ein Alibi haben", bemerkte er gönnerhaft. "Sonst hätte ich längst einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für Ihr Haus und Ihr Büro beantragt. Aber ganz offensichtlich haben Sie schlampig gearbeitet! Da gibt es ein Beweisstück, das in keiner Ihrer Inventarlisten auftaucht. Die Geschworenen werden glauben, dass Sie vorhatten, das Beweisstück in einem geeigneten Augenblick verschwinden zu lassen, zumal es ja eine direkte Verbindung zu Ihnen gibt. Sie werden glauben, dass Sie etwas vertuschen wollten. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass der Fall auf Grund Ihrer Inkompetenz platzt" Die nächsten Worte wählte er sorgsam, damit sie ihre Wirkung auch nicht verfehlten.  
"Lieutenant Caine, Sie sind vom Dienst bis auf Weiteres suspendiert." Seine nächsten Worte troffen förmlich vor Sarkasmus. "Möchten Sie es Ihren Leuten sagen, oder soll ich das tun"

Horatio trat einen Schritt auf sein Gegenüber zu und sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Seine Worte waren gefährlich leise.  
"Was Sie hier jetzt brauchen, sind MEHR Leute und nicht weniger! Mit dieser Hexenjagd verringern Sie unsere Chancen, den Mörder zu schnappen. SIE sind dann für alles Weitere verantwortlich! Sagen Sie mal... woher wussten Sie eigentlich davon" Horatio war sich fast sicher, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte. Er sollte sich nicht getäuscht haben.

"Ein anonymer Anruf..."

"Ah ja... ein anonymer Anruf", höhnte Horatio ungläubig, dann wurde er wieder ganz ruhig. "Ich werde mein Team übrigens selbst informieren."

Der Staatsanwalt konnte es nicht lassen. "Das ist jetzt nicht mehr Ihr Team, Caine", rief er ihm über den Flur hinterher.

Als Horatio den Konferenzraum betrat, waren die anderen bereits da, inklusive Titia. Er hatte alle angepiept und sie wissen lassen, dass es Neuigkeiten gab. Er hätte sich nur gewünscht, dass es bessere gewesen wären...

"Was ist los, Horatio" Eric wirkte besorgt. Calleigh hatte den beiden erzählt, was bei ihr in der Ballistik losgewesen war.

"Wir haben ein Problem." Er hielt inne und sah einen nach dem anderen an.  
"Mallory hat einen anonymen Tipp bekommen, dass mit unseren Beweismittellisten etwas nicht stimmt."

Speed konnte es nicht glauben. "Was? Wieso? Fehlt denn etwas"

"Nein", erwiderte Horatio. "Wir haben etwas zuviel" Er ließ ohne ein weiteres Wort seinen Manschettenknopf aus dem Tütchen auf den Tisch fallen.  
Eric nahm ihn in die Hand. "HC... ist das Deiner, Horatio" Erics Gesicht spiegelte das Entsetzen und den Unglaube wider, den alle empfanden, als Horatio nur stumm nickte.

Horatio wandte sich mit seinen nächsten Worten an Speed.  
"Speed, Du übernimmst." Der jüngere Mann wollte protestieren, doch Horatio ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Ich bin bis auf Weiteres suspendiert." Er konnte sehen, dass seine Worte sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht trafen. Er musste sie dringend etwas motivieren; sie durften nicht nachlassen. Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel. Leider wusste er im Augenblick auch nicht, was er ihnen sagen sollte.

Speed fand als Erster die Sprache wieder.  
"Horatio, wir finden heraus, wie das gelaufen ist. Wir finden heraus, wer Dir da etwas anhängen will."

Er redete sich richtig in Fahrt, doch Horatio unterbrach ihn unwirsch.  
"Nein" Horatios Worte waren sehr bestimmt. "Wenn Ihr Euch jetzt ablenken lasst, werden weitere Menschen sterben. Ich erwarte von jedem einzelnen von Euch, dass ihr weiter macht. Ich erwarte, dass Ihr Euer Bestes gebt. Wenn Ihr mir wirklich helfen wollt, dann arbeitet ihr mit Las Vegas so eng wie möglich zusammen und löst diesen Fall. Lasst nicht zu, dass die Morde weiter gehen. Ist das klar"

"Versprochen", sagte Eric nach einigem Zögern. Die anderen nickten langsam. Sie fühlten sich alle fast als Verräter. "Und... wir halten Dich auf alle Fälle auf dem Laufenden - inoffiziell."

"Nein", sagte Horatio schnell. "Ihr dürft nichts, aber auch gar nichts tun, was den Fall gefährden könnte. Ist das klar" Er sah sein Team eindringlich an, bis sie wieder nickten. Ob sie sich daran halten würden, stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

Horatio konnte hier nichts weiter tun. Er wollte gerade das Gebäude verlassen, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er drehte sich herum und sah Titia auf ihn zulaufen.

"Horatio, ich weiß zwar nicht, was hier los ist, aber ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass ich weiß, dass Sie nichts damit zu tun haben. Sie wissen, ich bin von Berufswegen eine ziemlich gute Menschenkennerin." Sie wollte ihm Mut machen.

"Danke", erwiderte er. "Helfen Sie uns einfach, die Täter zu finden und... passen Sie auf die anderen auf. Versprechen Sie mir das"

"Natürlich." Sie sah ihm unglücklich nach, als er sich herumdrehte und ging.

Nach Hause wollte Horatio nicht. Es war nicht, weil jemand in seinem Haus gewesen war - er hatte nicht vor, sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen, diesen Triumph wollte er dem Mörder nicht gönnen - sondern vielmehr weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm dort die Decke auf den Kopf fallen würde.  
Er fuhr an den Strand, setzte sich auf die Motorhaube seines Wagens, lehnte sich gegen die Windschutzscheibe und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an, in der Hoffnung, dass dies seine blankliegenden Nerven beruhigen würde - Fehlanzeige.

Grissoms Anruf ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatten in Las Vegas einen Mitarbeiter verloren und hier in Miami war er suspendiert worden. Der Mörder ging in seinem Haus ein und aus, rief ihn an und versuchte, einen Keil zwischen ihn und sein Team zu treiben. Wenigstens das wird ihm nicht gelingen, dachte Horatio. Und dann diese Zahlen... die Fibonacci-Folge. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt, da sie wussten, was die Zahlen waren ein Problem gelöst oder ein neues entdeckt hatten.

Horatio musste sich eingestehen, dass er anfing, die ganze Sache persönlich zu nehmen... Ganz so, als wollte der Täter sich mit ihm messen... er wälzte den Gedanken eine Weile in seinem müden Kopf herum und versuchte, die Idee, die sich langsam daraus entwickelte zu greifen... es WAR etwas Persönliches. Dessen war sich Horatio plötzlich sicher. Er griff zu seinem Handy und wählte eine Nummer.

* * *

In Las Vegas sah Grissom Catherine ungläubig an.  
"Dieser Mr. Speedle aus Miami hat gerade angerufen. Sein Boss ist suspendiert worden... er soll die Inventarlisten unsauber geführt haben." 

"Grissom...", ihr Stimme klang ermahnend, als redete sie mit Lindsay. "Das kann nicht sein", Catherine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nie und nimmer."

"Catherine, sie haben ein Beweisstück im Labor in der Beweismittelkiste gefunden - nebenbei bemerkt eines, das Caine gehört - das in keiner Liste auftaucht."

"Grissom, komm mir jetzt nicht mit, 'die Beweise lügen nicht'." Sie kannte ihren Boss lange genug, um zu wissen, was er als nächstes sagen wollte. "Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt." Grissom wollte sie unterbrechen, doch Catherine gab ihm keine Chance dazu. "Wäre das gleiche hier passiert und Du wärst suspendiert worden, würde das auch keiner von uns glauben."

"Okay, worauf willst Du hinaus" Gegen Catherines Intuition - wie sie es nannte - kam er einfach nicht an. Außerdem wusste er, dass er sich auf ihren Instinkt meist verlassen konnte. Auch, wenn er das nicht zugeben würde.

Bevor Catherine antworten konnte, klingelte ihr Handy.  
"Willows", meldete sie sich. Es war Horatio. "Ja, wir haben schon gehört, was passiert ist. Das ist schlimm. Es tut mir leid", erwiderte sie mitfühlend.

"Danke und mir tut es um Ihren Mitarbeiter leid, aber deswegen rufe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht an. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es hierbei um etwas Persönliches geht." Damit war Catherine auch klar, warum er sie und nicht Grissom angerufen hatte. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Auf Gefühl und Intuition gab Grissom nicht viel. "Haben Sie und Ihre Leute schon die übrigen Zahlen der Fibonacci-Folge mit irgendwelchen Hinweisen aus alten Fällen verglichen", fragte Horatio weiter.

"Horatio, glauben Sie, dass die Morde mit einem alten Fall zusammenhängt" Er hörte die Zweifel in ihrer Stimme.

"Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Aber die Möglichkeit sollten wir nicht außer acht lassen."

"Gut, einverstanden. Wir werden die Zahlen, die wir schon haben und die, die wir noch erwarten mit allem vergleichen, was mit alten Fällen zu tun hat. Machen Ihre Leute in Miami das gleiche"

"Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht", sagte Horatio frustriert. "Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie Tim Speedle anrufen und ihn entsprechend informieren könnten. Wenn ich das tue, konstruiert der Staatsanwalt vielleicht daraus auch noch etwas."

"Ich rufe ihn gleich an", versprach Catherine und legte auf.

Horatio fühlte sich ein wenig besser.


	15. Erkentnisse

**Erkenntnisse**

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Catherine entschloss sich Horatio einen ausgedehnten Strandspaziergang zu machen. Er hoffte, dass er so seine Gedanken ordnen konnte, denn er war einzig und allein damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden warum man ihn suspendiert sehen wollte.

Die Nachmittagssonne stand bereits tief über dem Strand, spiegelte sich in einem feurigen Halbkreis am Horizont über dem Wasser und tauchte Miami in ein warmes Abendlicht. Die meisten Menschen waren bereits auf dem Heimweg und aufgrund des schlechten Wetters der letzten Tage hatten sich ohnehin nur wenige Touristen an den Strand gewagt. Außer Horatio waren nur noch ein paar einsame Angler am Strand, die von den Piers herunter versuchten einige Fische zu fangen.

Horatio zog seine Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und ließ sie zusammen mit seiner Jacke im Wagen. Er öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines mitternachtsblauen Hemdes, krempelte die Ärmel nach oben und schlug seine Hosenbeine um. An seinem linken Unterarm hob sich, im Kontrast zu seiner sonnengebräunten Haut, eine feine längliche Narbe ab, die sonst kaum zu sehen war.

Der Strand erstreckte sich an dieser Stelle meilenweit in Richtung Süden und in der Ferne konnte man den Hafen von Miami erkennen. Der perfekte Ort für einen langen Spaziergang.

Der Sand war noch warm von der Mittagsonne, aber vom Meer wehte eine kühle Brise Richtung Stadt, so dass die Sommerhitze erträglich blieb.  
Während Horatio langsam den Strand entlang schlenderte, drehten sich seine Gedanken mit der zehnfachen Geschwindigkeit.

Es gab nur eine einzige Erklärung für seine Suspendierung. Irgendjemand wollte ihn aus dem Weg haben. Befand er sich zu nahe an der Lösung des Falles? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Sie hatten ja kaum Beweise und es war eigentlich unmöglich, dass jemand von außerhalb über den Stand der Ermittlungen so genau Bescheid wusste . Und warum war er suspendiert worden und nicht Grissom? Hatte Titia wirklich Recht und der Täter in Miami hatte größeres Interesse an dem Fall als die Täterin in Las Vegas? Verfolgte er ein anderes Ziel? Und wenn ja welches und weshalb?

Auch nach zwei weiteren Meilen hatte Horatio auf diese Fragen noch keine richtige Antwort gefunden als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Die Nummer des Anrufers war unterdrückt worden; auf dem Display blinkte nur „Unbekannter Teilnehmer".

„Horatio!"

„Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn dein Lebensinhalt zu einem Scherbenhaufen zerfallen ist?", fragte die dunkle Stimme, die Horatio mittlerweile nur allzu gut kannte. „Man fühlt sich einfach ohnmächtig und hilflos, nicht wahr?"

„Wer auch immer sie sind, wir werden Sie finden und dann werden sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten", antwortete Horatio ruhig.

„Ich habe den dritten Spiegel", war die Antwort die er erhielt bevor aufgelegt wurde.

Zum ersten Mal in einer sehr langen Zeit wusste Horatio nicht was er tun sollte. Er konnte Speed nicht anrufen, da er suspendiert worden war, aber irgendetwas musste er unternehmen. Ein weiteres Menschenleben war in Gefahr. Es waren schon zu viele Leben von den beiden Mördern ausgelöscht worden. Horatio musste handeln.

Er lief dennoch weiter. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass es um ihn ging. Der Täter wollte sich an ihm rächen. Er war suspendiert worden. Sein Manschettenknopf war unter den Beweisen aufgetaucht. Der Mörder aus Miami rief ihn an und war in seinem Haus gewesen. Der Rest der beiden Teams hatte zu den Tätern bisher keinen Kontakt gehabt. CSI war sein Lebensinhalt und nun war er davon ausgeschlossen, das war es was der Täter meinte. Es gab viele Menschen, die einen Grund hatten ihn zu hassen, aber die meisten davon saßen hinter Gittern. Unwillkürlich begann Horatio zurückzudenken, an Fälle bei denen die Täter Rache geschworen hatten, an Menschen, die den Willen hatten sein Leben zu zerstören, aber nichts passte wirklich zusammen. Sein Instinkt, ein Gefühl, das er nicht genau definieren konnte, drängte ihn weiter zurück zu gehen, vor seine Zeit beim CSI, und plötzlich mischten sich die Bilder von überführten Verbrechern mit anderen dunklen Erinnerungen, welche diese dann vollkommen verdrängten. Mit einem Mal sah Horatio Bilder von Orten vor seinem inneren Auge, an denen reine Zerstörung geherrscht hatte. Trümmer lagen in einem Unkreis von mehreren hundert Metern verteilt und überall waren Scherben von zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben. Glassplitter, die selbst den Überlebenden oft tiefe Wunden zufügten. Hier hatten er und das Bombenkommando versagt; in diesen Fällen waren sie zu spät gekommen.  
Horatio hielt einen Moment inne. Scherben, das musste es sein. Die Täter spielten nicht nur metaphorisch auf die Scherben an, sie meinten es wörtlich. Ging es vielleicht um seine Arbeit beim Bombenkommando? War der Täter einmal ein Opfer eines solchen Anschlages gewesen, hatte er damals einen Angehörigen verloren? Er musste sich unbedingt die alten Akten anschauen. Das Einzige was nicht zu dieser Theorie passte war der Mord an dem Leiter der Tagschicht in Las Vegas. Warum musste er sterben, wenn es doch eigentlich um ihn ging? Waren der Rest seines Teams und das Team in Vegas vielleicht auch in Gefahr? Und was hatte die Fibonacci-Folge mit all dem zu tun?

Horatio blieb stehen und sah sich um. Er war mindestens vier Meilen gelaufen und hatte beinahe den Fairgreen Park erreicht. Kurz vor der Straße wuchsen am Strand einige alte Eichen. Horatio setzte sich in ihren Schatten und beobachtete wieder den Sonnenuntergang über dem Meer. Er dachte über seine nächsten Schritte nach. Er würde Titia anrufen. Sie war in der Lage eine Untersuchung seines Hauses zu veranlassen. Vielleicht fanden sich dort noch Spuren des Täters. Dann wäre er entlastet.

In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy erneut und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zuckte Horatio bei diesem Geräusch zusammen.

„Horatio!"

„Hier ist Catherine. Wir haben hier ein paar Neuigkeiten!"

Horatio unterbrach sie, bevor sie noch etwas hätte hinzufügen können. Catherine war die Einzige, die ihm jetzt helfen konnte.

„Catherine. Es geht um mich. Der Täter hier in Miami will sich an mir rächen. Ich glaube, es muss ein Fall aus meiner Zeit beim Bombenkommando gewesen sein. Er hat mich angerufen und mir gesagt, dass er bereits sein nächstes Opfer hat. Sie müssen das meinem Team ausrichten."

Erstaunt hörte Catherine zu, was Horatio zu sagen hatte. Zwar war die Ermittlerin in ihr der Auffassung, dass Horatios Erkenntnisse sich praktisch auf keinerlei Beweise stützten, aber sie glaubte ihm dennoch. Etwas an der Art wie er seine Theorie erklärte, ließ sie glaubhaft klingen und Catherine hatte während ihrer Zusammenarbeit in Miami gelernt, dass Horatio sich nur selten irrte.  
Sie ließ ihn ausreden und zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick bevor sie ihm antwortete. Horatio war zwar suspendiert und unter normalen Umständen hätte sie den Fall nicht mit ihm diskutieren dürfen, aber Catherine wusste, dass sie ohne Horatio keine Chance hatten, den Fall zu lösen.

„Ich werde ihren Stellvertreter so schnell wie möglich in Kenntnis setzen. Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Haben Sie schon eine Ahnung um welchen alten Fall des Bombenkommandos es sich handeln könnte?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Ich muss mir die alten Akten noch ansehen. Ich war damals an vielen Einsätzen beteiligt und manchmal waren wir machtlos..."  
Horatio versuchte, die Gedanken an die Tatorte abzuschütteln, die ihn an das Leid der Menschen erinnerten und fragte stattdessen:  
„Haben sie neue Informationen über die Fibonacci-Folge?"

„Deswegen rufe ich an. Unsere Suche erweist sich als schwieriger als wir gedacht haben."

„Inwiefern?"

„Teile der Folge finden sich überall: In Kontonummern, Telefonnummern, Postleitzahlen, Autokennzeichen, Zulassungsnummern von Fischkuttern von Maine bis Vashon Island, Washington, in Sozialversicherungsnummern und natürlich auch in alten Akten aus Las Vegas, Miami, New York, Los Angeles und anderen Städten. Es sind mehr Informationen als wir auswerten können." , antwortete Catherine.

„Können Sie die Suchen jetzt nicht einschränken?"

„Theoretisch schon, allerdings besteht dabei ein kleines Problem. Wir haben die Zahlenfolge in alle uns zugänglichen Datenbanken eingegeben, nur sind viele der alten Fälle noch nicht im Computer gespeichert, darunter wohl auch etliche des Bombenkommandos. Die Akten existieren nur in den Archiven des Miami Dade Police Departments."

In der Leitung herrschte für einen Augenblick Schweigen. Horatio hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass viele alte Fälle in den Datenbanken noch nicht vorhanden waren. Dies war ein weiteres Symptom des chronischen Personalmangels im öffentlichen Dienst. Alle diese Akten per Hand zu sichten würde sehr lange dauern, vielleicht zu lange. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.

„Ich werde einen Weg finden unverzüglich Einsicht in die Akten zu erhalten", versprach er Catherine. „Was gibt es sonst Neues?"

„Nicht allzu viel, aber unsere Mörderin scheint einen erlesenen Geschmack zu besitzen, was Kleidung betrifft. Wir haben weitere Fasern gefunden..."  
Catherine war immer noch geschockt, dass jemand aus den Reihen des CSI der Täterin zum Opfer gefallen war. Eckley als „das letzte Opfer" zu bezeichnen, fiel ihr schwer. Sie wollte und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde, wären Grissom, Greg, Warrick, Nick oder Sara das Opfer einer solchen Tat geworden.  
„...Dunkelblaues Kaschmir. Höchste Qualität. Ob das unsere Suche allerdings besonders einschränkt, ist fraglich. Wir tun unser Bestes, auch im Bezug auf die Fibonacci-Folge. Sollten wir darüber noch etwas in Erfahrung bringen, lasse ich es Sie wissen."

„Viele Dank, Catherine. Ich weiß ihre Hilfe sehr zu schätzen, Ich werde tun, was ich kann. Sobald ich etwas zu den Akten weiß, rufe ich Sie an!"

„Gut. Ich werde als nächstes noch einmal Mr. Speedle anrufen. Passen Sie gut auf sich auf!", sagte Catherine und beendete das Gespräch.

Horatio stand auf und ging langsam zu seinem Wagen zurück. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden.


	16. Am Wendepunkt

**Am Wendepunkt**

Titia starrte ihre Notizen an, die kreuz und quer über dem Schreibtisch verteilt waren, doch vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles. Sie blinzelte mehrmals, doch der Schleier vor ihren Augen lichtete sich nicht. Sie hatte seit mehr als zwei Tagen nicht geschlafen und selbst Kaffee vermochte nicht mehr zu helfen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich mal in das Motel begeben, in dem ihr das FBI ein Zimmer spendiert hatte. Mit einem Verstand, der irgendwo, nur nicht hier schlummerte, war sie niemandem eine große Hilfe. Das Klingeln ihres Handys setzte ihren Überlegungen ein vorläufiges Ende.

„Titia Chambers", meldete sie sich und war erfreut, Horatios Stimme zu hören.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe", sagte er und klang im Gegensatz zu ihr hellwach.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie und drehte den Kuli in ihrer Hand hin und her. Je länger Horatio redete, um so wacher wurde sie. Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie diesen Bastarden näher gekommen waren.

„In Ordnung, ich werde Calleigh und Eric zu Ihrem Haus schicken und mich um die Akten kümmern." Der Kuli landete wieder inmitten der Akten. „ ... Sie sollten vielleicht nicht grad' zu Hause sein, wenn die beiden kommen. Sie wissen schon, Beeinflussung oder so", setzte sie widerstrebend hinzu.

„Sie haben Recht. Ich werde einfach ... nicht da sein." Sie wollte nicht, dass er so verloren klang, doch im Moment konnte sie nichts weiter für ihn tun.

„Dann werd' ich mich mal an die Arbeit machen. Ich ruf' Sie an, sobald ich was weiß", verabschiedete sie sich.

* * *

Die Akten des Bombenkommandos wollten einfach kein Ende nehmen. Titia hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass sie sich heimlich hier unten in den Archiven vermehrt hatten. Aber natürlich war das Blödsinn, aber so müde wie sie war schien selbst diese Idee nicht allzu weit her geholt. Sie war gerade bei ihrer dritten Tasse Kaffee, als sie Schritte hörte. Innerlich seufzend drehte sie sich um und sah einen wütenden Staatsanwalt auf sie zusteuern. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm einfach ihre FBI-Marke gezeigt und ihn so zum Schweigen gebracht, doch sie erinnerte sich an das Benehmen, das ihr ihre Eltern so mühevoll beigebracht hatten und erhob sich um ihn zu begrüßen. 

„So spät noch auf, Mister Mallory?" Anscheinend hatte der Staatsanwalt sein Benehmen an den Pforten des Archivs abgegeben, denn er verzichtete sogar auf eine Begrüßung und fing gleich mit seiner Tirade an.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, zwei meiner Leute zur Spurensicherung zu Caine zu schicken? Sie sollen eine Mordserie aufklären – keinen Phantomen hinterher jagen! Um Caine werde ich mich später kümmern." Titia hörte sich seine Bemerkungen ruhig an und lächelte, als sie ihm antwortete.

„Erstens, das sind nicht Ihre Leute, sie spielen in einer ganz anderen Liga ... außerdem wurde Lt. Caine nur suspendiert, das heißt formal ist er immer noch deren Vorgesetzter solange er nicht entlassen wird. Zweitens, ich bin Bundesagentin und habe einige weiterreichende Befugnisse. Wenn ich es für nötig erachte gewisse Maßnahmen zu ergreifen", sie sah Alistair direkt in die Augen, „dann ergreife ich sie. Punkt. Drittens, wenn wir mit unseren Vermutungen richtig liegen, dann hat die Mordserie tatsächlich etwas mit Lt. Caine zu tun, aber nicht mit ihm als Täter. Also sparen Sie sich ihren Atem lieber für das Plädoyer auf, wenn Sie den richtigen Mörder anklagen." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Sonst noch etwas?" Mallory glättete seine Krawatte, schaute unschlüssig von einem Aktenregal zum nächsten und verabschiedete sich dann.

* * *

Calleighs Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Unbehagen wieder, als sie mit Delko vor dem zweistöckigen, weiß getünchten Haus stand, das in einer ruhigen Nebenstraße lag und hinter dem das Meer begann. Helles Mondlicht verlieh allem eine gewisse Schärfe und ließ die Szenerie beinahe gespenstisch wirken. 

„Es fühlt sich falsch an", sagte Calleigh, als sie mit ihrem metallisch glänzenden Koffer in der Auffahrt zu Horatios Haus stand.

„Geht mir genauso. Aber sieh es mal so, wenn wir etwas finden was auf einen Einbruch schließen lässt, dann hätten wir bewiesen was wir sowieso schon wissen", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern.

„Hast du den Schlüssel?", fragte sie, während sie die kleine Treppe zur Eingangstür hoch gingen.

„Sicher ... H hat immer ein Paar Ersatzschlüssel im Büro." Er zeigte ihr den Schlüsselbund.

„Na dann ... los." Sie holten tief Luft und betraten das Haus.

* * *

Titia dachte inzwischen ernsthaft darüber nach, ins Motel zu fahren und zu schlafen. Die Zahlenreihen vor ihr ergaben schon lange keinen Sinn mehr und sie hätte sich nicht gewundert, würden sie plötzlich mit Stepptanzen anfangen. Wenn sie recht darüber nachdachte, dann würde sie das sogar ganz lustig finden. Stepptanzende Zahlen ... sie kicherte und beschloss, noch eine weitere Akten anzuschauen, dann wäre es genug. Mit ihren Gedanken immer noch bei stepptanzenden Zahlen erkannte sie die Sequenz vor ihr erst gar nicht – 2415/3908. Sie rieb sich ihre Augen, doch die Zahlenfolge blieb die selbe, eine Zusammensetzung aus zwei aufeinander folgenden Fibonacci-Zahlen. Mit einem Schlag war sie wieder hellwach. Sie überflog die Akte und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. ‚Officer vor Ort: Lt. Horatio Caine' las sie und stand mit einem Elan auf, den sie sich selber nicht mehr zugetraut hatte. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro las sie den Bericht gründlicher und war auf einmal dankbar, dass sie seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte. So stellte sie sich die Apokalypse vor ... 

„Etwas gefunden?" Speeds Stimme schreckte sie auf und einige der Bilder fielen zu Boden.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete sie, während sie die Bilder gemeinsam mit ihm aufsammelte. „Ich will die Namen der Beteiligten durch die Datenbanken jagen, vielleicht finde ich ja etwas." Speed hielt eines der Bilder in den Händen und sie konnte direkt sehen, wie sich in seinem Kopf die Puzzelteile aneinander reihten.

„Das ist eine Akte des Bombenkommandos."

„Ja", bestätigte sie das Offensichtliche.

„Horatio war beim Bombenkommando." Er sah sie an. „Das war es, was Sie bei der Besprechung verschwiegen haben." Nach einigen Sekunden nicke sie. Er kombinierte schnell, aber ansonsten wäre er wohl nicht beim CSI gelandet. „Also geht es um Horatio?" Wieder nickte sie.

„Aber das hilft nicht, wenn wir nicht wissen warum." Sie nahm ihm das Bild aus der Hand. „Entschuldigen Sie mich."

* * *

Samuel saß in seiner Wohnung vor dem Computer, als das Telefon klingelte. Leicht genervt erhob er sich und nahm ab. 

„Samuel Orwin."

„Hallo", er erkannte sofort die Stimme von Sophie.

„Du hast jemanden vom CSI-Team umgebracht." Sie lachte.

„Jemanden von der Tagschicht ... du glaubst nicht, wie einfältig die Leute sind." Sie schien das alles sehr lustig zu finden. „Außerdem hast du doch das gleiche vor." Mit dem Unterschied, dass es bei mir gerechtfertigt ist, dachte er. Er ging von der Kommode, auf der die Station für sein schnurloses Telefon stand, wieder zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort fuhr er behutsam über die vier Fotos, die ordentlich nebeneinander auf der Glasplatte lagen.

„Sag mir eine Zahl zwischen eins und vier!", forderte er sie auf und schaute abwesend wieder auf den Bildschirm, der ihm alle Tätigkeiten an den Computern des CSI-Teams in Miami aufzeigte. Eine Suchanfrage erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, Namen wurden eingegeben. Patricia Amon, Joshua Mayweather, Gwen Vanderberg, Mary Lindahl, Valentin Gonzales … Samuel Orwin. Er stutzte.

„Ich nehme Nummer drei", antwortete Sophie, die von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatte. Sie wusste, wen die Fotos zeigten. Mitglieder des CSI-Teams in Miami. „Samuel? Noch da?" Sie mochte Stille nicht, sie bedeutete nie etwas Gutes.

„Sie haben es gefunden."

„Was? Wovon redest du eigentlich? Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich noch eine Überraschung für dich habe? ... Samuel?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie meinen Namen jetzt schon kennen." Langsam verstand Sophie.

„Du meinst, sie kennen den Fall?"

„Es ist kein Fall", wurde sie unwirsch von ihm zurecht gewiesen. „Das ändert alles." Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich muss gehen."

„Aber die Überraschung?", doch Sophie sprach nur noch mit sich selbst.

* * *

Horatio saß in einem Restaurant und war in Gedanken versunken, als sein Handy mal wieder klingelte. Inzwischen hatte er sich angewöhnt, einen kurzen Moment zu zögern bevor er abnahm. 

„Horatio?"

„Hier ist Titia. Ich hab gute Neuigkeiten für Sie. Calleigh und Delko sind wieder auf dem Weg hierher und sie scheinen etwas gefunden zu haben, was Sie entlasten könnte. Außerdem hab ich einen alten Fall entdeckt, dessen Nummer zu den Fibonacci-Zahlen passt. Ich schick' ihnen diese Akte per Fax und geb' die dazugehörigen Namen in die Datenbank ein, vielleicht wissen wir dann mehr ... ach ja, ehe ich's vergesse, der Staatsanwalt wird uns vorerst keine Probleme mehr bereiten." Horatio fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit vier Tagen etwas entspannter. Sie kamen endlich weiter. Sie hatten eine Spur. Doch trotz der Erleichterung überhörte er nicht die Müdigkeit in Titias Stimme.

„Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal geschlafen?", fragte er und stand auf, um nach Hause zu gehen.

„Äh ... vor zwei Tagen."

„Ruhen Sie sich aus. Die Namen können auch noch warten. Ich schaue mir die Akte an und rufe sie morgen an. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte sie und beschloss, nun wirklich ins Motel zu fahren. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie die nötigen Sachen zusammen und mit einem letzten Blick auf die Karte von Miami, wo die Fundorte der Leichen mit kleinen roten Nadeln markiert waren, schloss sie die Tür zu dem Büro. Da sie Speed nirgends sehen konnte, hinterließ sie ihm eine Nachricht und stieg schließlich erschöpft in ihr Auto. Miamis Straßen waren auch noch zu so später Stunde gut gefüllt und sie war mehr als dankbar, als sie endlich auf den nur schwach beleuchteten und unbefestigten Parkplatz des Motels fuhr.

„Am Arsch der Welt", fluchte sie leise vor sich hin, während irgendwo in der Nähe ein paar Züge dahin donnerten und ihre Worte übertönten. Der Lärm und die Müdigkeit ergaben eine Mischung, der Titia nicht einmal mehr ihr FBI-Training entgegen zu setzen hatte und so war es für Samuel ein leichtes, sie zu betäuben und in sein Auto zu legen. Als sein dunkler Wagen vom Parkplatz fuhr ahnte nicht ein einziger Motelbewohner, dass keine hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt ein Verbrechen begangen war.

* * *

Die Sonne war am nächsten Morgen noch halb im Meer versunken, doch schon jetzt deutete alles auf einen sehr heißen Tag hin. Horatio war schon früh aufgestanden, um sich weiter durch die Akte zu arbeiten. Sein kurzer Schlaf war von Alpträumen über die Bombenexplosion geprägt gewesen und so hatte er es nach nur vier Stunden aufgegeben, Ruhe zu finden. Gedankenverloren rieb er sich über die feine Narbe an seinem linken Arm, eine bleibende Erinnerung daran, dass er in diesem Fall versagt hatte. Nachdem er seinen Kaffee restlos ausgetrunken hatte, wählte er Titias Nummer. Er war sich sicher, dass sie inzwischen wieder wach und an der Arbeit war. Sie wirkte nicht wie jemand, der lange seine Finger von einer so wichtigen Sache ließ. Doch auch nach mehrmaligem Klingeln nahm niemand das Gespräch entgegen. Horatio runzelte verwundert die Stirn, beschloss dann aber, es später noch einmal zu versuchen.

* * *

In ihrem kleinen Büro in der Universität von Las Vegas starrte Sophie Lear auf die Anzeige ihrer Funkuhr. 

_Nicht mehr lange ... du wirst stolz auf mich sein, Samuel._

Nick Stokes hatte nach fünf Stunden Schlaf wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er das CSI-Labor betrat.

„Neue Freundin?", zog ihn Angie, die Rezeptzionistin, auf.

„Nein, Schlaf", erwiderte er und wollte schon weitergehen, als sie ihn zurück rief.

„Ich hab' hier ein Paket für euch", sagte sie und reichte ihm einen A4-Umschlag.

„Vielleicht Grissoms neueste Ausgabe von ‚Insekten heute'", bemerkte er grinsend und verabschiedete sich. Auf dem Gang wurde er noch einmal angehalten, also legte er den Umschlag auf eine freie Stelle auf einem der zahlreichen Labortische.

_Drei._

Horatios Handy klingelte, als er gerade den fünften Versuch aufgegeben hatte, Titia zu erreichen.

„Horatio", meldete er sich hoffnungsvoll.

„Es ist alles Ihre Schuld. Hätten Sie sie nicht hierher geholt, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen, aber nun gehört sie dazu", sagte die vertraute Stimme ohne jede Gefühlsregung. Horatio versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn sich in seinem Innersten plötzlich eine eisige Kälte ausbreitete.

„Meinen Sie Titia? Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?" Horatio schloss die Augen, als er die nächste Frage stellte. „Lebt Sie noch?"

„Ja, aber ob das so bleibt liegt ganz bei Ihnen. Ich melde mich wieder."

_Zwei._

Calleighs und Speeds Handys klingelten gleichzeitig und gleichzeitig beendeten sie auch ihre Gespräche. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst, als sie sich anschauten.

„Der Mörder hat Titia", sagte Speed tonlos.

„Sie haben die Leiche einer weiteren Studentin gefunden", fügte Calleigh ein weiteres Stückchen zu diesem nicht enden wollendem Albtraum hinzu.

_Eins._

Als die Bombe explodierte hatte Nicks Verstand nicht einmal mehr die Zeit zu begreifen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit umfing und mit sich in die Tiefe zog.


	17. Der Tag danach

**Der Tag danach**

Horatio versuchte jetzt zum siebten Mal, Catherine zu erreichen. Es klingelte endlos und mit jedem neuen Klingeln schien dieses Geräusch ihn zu verhöhnen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was er jetzt vorhatte, klug war, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Die Zeit der Spielchen war vorbei. Er griff erneut zu seinem Handy und wählte eine andere Nummer.

"Horatio...", Speeds Stimme klang sehr erleichtert, als er Horatios Nummer auf dem Display erkannte, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
"Speed, hör zu! Titia muss etwas gefunden haben...", weiter kam er nicht.  
"Was", Speed wirkte überrascht. Der Klang seiner Stimme ließ in Horatios Gedanken das beunruhigende Bild seines Freundes entstehen - müde, erschöpft und kurz vor der Resignation. "Du glaubst, sie ist ihm zu nahe gekommen"

Horatios Stimme klang ungeduldig. "Das weiß ich nicht, eigentlich ging ich davon aus, dass es um mich geht, aber dessen bin ich mir jetzt doch nicht mehr so sicher. Die Entführung von Titia passt nicht ins Bild, sie entspricht nicht dem Profil. Das würde nur Sinn ergeben, wenn sie tatsächlich etwas herausgefunden hätte." Speed hörte die Zweifel in der Stimme seines Bosses. "Sie hat auf meine Bitte hin die alten Fälle des Bombenkommandos durchgesehen und etwas von einem Fall erzählt, dessen Aktenzeichen einen Bezug zur Fibonacci-Folge hat. Weißt du etwas darüber? Titia wollte die Namen durch die Datenbank laufen lassen."  
Speed dachte an letzte Nacht, als er sie mit ihrer Akte fast umgerannt hatte. "Horatio, sie hat die Akte mitgenommen..."  
"Das macht nichts", unterbrach Horatio ihn ungeduldig. "Ich habe hier zu Hause eine Kopie und faxe sie gerade in mein Büro. Du musst die Namen überprüfen. Ihr müsst euch auch um den Tatort von Titias Entführung kümmern."

Und wir müssen uns um noch eine weitere Leiche kümmern, dachte Speed, schwieg aber. Lynn Matthews konnten sie nicht mehr helfen - Titia möglicherweise schon, daher hatte sie Vorrang.  
"Horatio, kann es sein, dass dieser Kerl Insider-Informationen hat? Woher wusste er, dass Titia etwas gefunden hat - falls sie tatsächlich etwas gefunden hat."   
Darüber hatte Horatio sich auch schon Gedanken gemacht und sie gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht. "Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er. "Aber ich rate dir, mit niemandem von unserer Behörde über den Fall zu sprechen. Die Datenbanken wirst du benutzen müssen, aber abgesehen davon, lass die Finger von den Computern - möglicherweise werden sie überwacht." Er konnte hören, dass Speed mit Papieren raschelte. Das Fax war inzwischen bei ihm angekommen und er machte sich sofort daran, die Namen durch den Computer zu jagen:... "Mary Lindahl - keine weiteren Einträge; Valentin Gonzales - keine weiteren Einträge; Samuel Orwin...", Speed stutzte. "Horatio sagt dir der Name Samuel Orwin etwas? Er hat bei der Explosion seine Verlobte Samantha verloren. Sie ist einige Tage danachähhh, am 13. Dezember im Krankenhaus gestorben ohne aus dem Koma erwacht zu sein."

Horatios Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Orwin, der 13. Dezember 93... 13. Dezember... er wälzte dieses Datum in seinen Gedanken herum. "Speed, das muss er sein. Der Todestag seiner Verlobten 12/13/93, das ist auch wieder eine Fibonacci-Zahl, richtig"  
"Mein Gott, du hast Recht... Horatio, jetzt haben wir einen Namen UND ein Gesicht." Speed klang richtig euphorisch. "Er ist kein Phantom mehr"  
Horatio hasste es, ihn bremsen zu müssen. "UNSER Täter ist kein Phantom mehr, die Täterin in Las Vegas kennen wir aber immer noch nicht, oder"  
"Ja, du hast Recht", Speed klang etwas zerknirscht, weil er sich zu früh gefreut hatte. "Ohübrigens haben Calleigh und Eric in deinem Haus Fußabdrücke gefunden, die nicht von dir stammen. Also haben wir einen Hinweis für einen Einbruch. Vielleicht reicht das schon, um dich zu rehabilitieren. Wir brauchen dich hier dri...", Speed unterbrach sich fluchend, als sein Blick auf den laufenden Fernseher fiel. "Horatio schalte CBS ein - das CSI-Labor in Las Vegas ist in die Luft geflogen"

* * *

In Catherines Kopf rauschte und klingelte es ununterbrochen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Welt um sich herum nur durch Watte wahrzunehmen. Ihr ganzer Körper tat weh. Warum war es hier nur so unordentlich? Irgendwie sah es aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen... etwas Warmes lief ihr über das Gesicht. Sie fasste sich an die Stirn und besah sich ihre Hand, die mit ihrem Blut beschmiert war, ohne jedoch zu realisieren, was das rote Zeug war. In ihrem Blickfeld tauchten zwei Grissoms auf, die sie beide gleichzeitig irgendetwas fragten, aber sie verstand nicht, was die Grissoms von ihr wollten. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel um sie. Die Sanitäter hoben sie vorsichtig auf eine Trage und brachten sie zum Rettungswagen und dann ins Krankenhaus. 

Grissom sah sich fassungslos um. Wo war Nick? Er rief voller Sorgen nach seinem Kollegen, bekam aber keine Antwort. Außer Catherine und Nick war niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe gewesen, als die Bombe explodierte und so war es hauptsächlich eine ganze Menge Materialschaden.

"Nick" Grissom fing an, zusammen mit den Sanitätern und der Feuerwehr, das Labor auf den Kopf zu stellen. "Nick"  
"Hier, ich habe etwas", einer der Sanitäter zeigte auf ein Bein, das unter einem schweren völlig verbogenen Metallregal herausragte. Eilig machten sie sich daran, das Regal anzuheben und hofften inständig, dass sie dort mehr als nur ein Bein finden würden. Ein leises Stöhnen ließ sie neue Hoffnung schöpfen. Als sie das Regal beiseite gewuchtet hatten, bot sich ihnen ein beunruhigender Anblick. Nicks Augen waren geschlossen. Sein Brustkorb war eingedrückt und er blutete aus Mund und Nase. Das Bein, das unter dem Regal herausgeragt hatte, war merkwürdig verdreht und der Oberschenkelknochen hatte seine Haut und die Hose durchbohrt.  
Die Sanitäter machten sich sogleich daran, sein Genick zu stabilisieren und der Notarzt setzte einen Tubus, um die Atmung aufrecht zu erhalten. Dann betrachtete er sich sorgenvoll die offensichtlich gebrochenen Rippen seines Patienten.  
"Was ist los, Doktor", Grissom war offensichtlich in großer Sorge. "Wie geht es ihm? Wird er durchkommen" Seine sonst eher kühle und distanzierte Art hatte deutliche Risse bekommen.

Der Notarzt sah den Leiter der Nachtschicht an und erkannte, dass er ihm nichts vormachen durfte. "Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er dennoch ausweichend. Dieser Teil seines Jobs fiel ihm nie leicht. Die Sanitäter hatten den Verletzten mittlerweile auf eine Trage gebettet und der Notarzt drückte Grissom die Infusionsflasche in die Hand, die in Nicks Vene führte und bedeutete ihm so, mitzukommen.  
"Doktor", das ungeduldige Drängen in Grissoms Stimme war nicht zu überhören, während er neben der Trage hereilte.  
"Wir müssen die Untersuchungen abwarten. Er hat eine offene Oberschenkelfraktur, das kann zu einer Embolie oder sogar zum Verlust seines Beines führen. Sein Kreislauf ist im Augenblick stabil. Sollten allerdings die Rippen seine Lunge punktiert haben, kann ich für nichts garantieren"

Horatio verfolgte kreidebleich die Nachrichten. Er sah Grissom wie er neben einer Trage mit einem Schwerverletzten hereilte und dabei die Infusionsflasche hochhielt. Als sie an der Kamera, die diese Aufnahme gerade machte, vorbeihasteten, hielt ein Reporter Grissom sein Mikrofon ins Gesicht und bombardierte ihn mit völlig sinnlosen Fragen. Grissom geriet außer sich. Mit seiner freien Hand packte er wütend die Kamera und warf sie zu Boden. Das Bild erlosch, wurde aber sogleich von einer anderen Kamera wieder aufgenommen.

* * *

Andernorts verfolgte auch Samuel die Nachrichten. Sophie hatte ihn vor wenigen Minuten angerufen und ihn aufgeregt dazu aufgefordert, sofort die Nachrichten einzuschalten. Jetzt griff Samuel zu seinem Telefon, um sie anzurufen. Sie nahm mitten im ersten Klingeln ab, so ungeduldig hatte sie auf seinen Rückruf gewartet. Ihre Stimme klang immer noch völlig aufgekratzt, ja richtig euphorisch. "Und, wie findest du das, Samuel? Ist das nicht toll? Jetzt können sie uns nichts mehr anhaben", sie kicherte fast hysterisch. "Ich habe das komplette CSI lahmgelegt - und es liegen jede Menge Scherben herum..."  
"Das hast du toll gemacht, Liebling", sagte er sanft, weil ihm klar war, wie sehr sie auf ein Lob von ihm wartete. "Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Das war eine hervorragende Idee."  
Im Geiste stellte er sich vor, wie er sie in die Arme nahm, wie seine Hände sanft ihren Hals streichelten - und dann... er verwarf den aufkommenden Gedanken - vorerst.  
"Jede Menge Scherben", dachte Samuel verächtlich. Sie hat wirklich nichts verstanden. "Ich werde dich bald besuchen kommen, ich habe hier nur noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen, dann bin ich bei dir." Er sah die immer noch betäubte Titia an. Ja, dachte Samuel, das hier hatte Vorrang. Er verabschiedete sich von Sophie. 

Titia lag auf seinem Bett. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah sie lange an. Seine ganze Rache entwickelte sich nun nicht mehr ganz so, wie er es geplant hatte.  
Das war eigentlich kein Problem - er hatte gewusst, dass er flexibel sein musste, wenn er sich mit dem CSI anlegte. Das Problem war diese Frau selbst. Er streckte seine Hand auf, um sie zu berühren, hielt jedoch inne. Sie sah Samantha so ähnlich. Würde er sie, falls es darauf ankam, ebenfalls töten können?

Ein erneuter Blick auf den Computer hatte ihm verraten, dass sein Name zum zweiten Mal überprüft worden war. Er hatte das Apartment zwar unter einem anderen Namen angemietet, dennoch war es Zeit, seinen Unterschlupf aufzugeben. Er stand auf, steckte sein Handy ein, nahm seine Jacke, eine Thermoskanne Kaffee und die Wagenschlüssel und verließ die Wohnung. Titia ließ er zurück - vorerst.

Als er im Auto saßüberlegte er sich, ob er Caine anrufen und ihm von Titia erzählen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, obwohl es ihm Spaß gemacht hätte, ihn zu quälen. Allerdings wollte er ihm keine Zeit zur Vorbereitung geben. Nach dreißig Minuten Fahrtzeit durch Miamis katastrophalen Verkehr hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Er stand - wieder einmal - vor Horatios Haus. Er vermutete Caine in seinem Arbeitszimmer und verschaffte sich deshalb leise Zutritt durch die Küche. Samuel schlich durch das Haus. Er hörte ein Faxgerät arbeiten und im Wohnzimmer lief der Fernseher - die Nachrichten. Seine Wut auf Sophie kochte erneut hoch.

Schwungvoll betrat er Horatios Arbeitszimmer und grinste kaltschnäuzig, denn dieser war so vertieft in seinen Fall gewesen, dass er ihn tatsächlich nicht gehört hatte.  
"Hallo Horatio" Zum ersten Mal seit fast zehn Jahren stand er dem Mann wieder gegenüber, dessen Aufgabe es eigentlich gewesen wäre, Samantha zu retten - nicht sie zu töten. Samuel war nicht bewaffnet, aber das brauchte er auch nicht, denn er hatte einen Trumpf in der Hand. Er hatte Titia.

Horatio sah überrascht auf, als er die Stimme hörte. Er sah Samuel an, dann wurde er wütend, als er erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte. "Wo ist Titia, Orwin! Warum sie? Warum die Morde in Las Vegas"  
"Immer mit der Ruhe, Horatio." Samuel lächelte in sich hinein, als er sah, dass er es geschafft hatte, Horatio zu verwirren. Er hatte ihn lange genug studiert, um zu wissen, dass er es hasste, etwas nicht zu verstehen. "Da Sie nicht überrascht zu sein scheinen, nehme ich an, Sie erinnern sich an mich. An meine Verlobte, die von einer Bombe getötet wurde, die SIE hätten entschärfen sollen" Seine Stimme war laut geworden und überschlug sich fast. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren und kämpfte darum, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Samuel, wo Horatios Waffe war, aber er war sich sicher, dass Horatio ohnehin nicht schießen würde.

"Ich sage Ihnen jetzt, wie das hier laufen wird", er sah Horatio mit einem Ausdruck der Überlegenheit an. "Ich will Sie! Sie erhalten von mir die Chance, die Frau zu retten. Ich schlage Ihnen einen Deal vor." Er stellte die Thermoskanne vor Horatio auf den Schreibtisch. "Sie trinken das und dann", er fing an zu lächeln"lasse ich Titia frei.?  
"Was ist da drin" Horatio runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.  
"Nur ein Betäubungsmittel. Ich will ja nicht, dass Sie mir wieder weglaufen", er lachte hämisch. "Und töten will ich Sie auch nicht", noch nicht, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. "Sie trinken das und wenn ich Sie dort habe, wo ich Sie haben will, sage ich Ihren Leuten, wo die Frau ist. Darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort." Horatio hätte ihm zu gerne das süffisante Lächeln ausgetrieben. "IHNEN soll ich vertrauen"  
"Hmm, das müssen Sie wohl. Übrigens, bevor Sie fragen, NOCH lebt sie..."

"Und was, wenn ich das nicht trinke" Horatio war aufgestanden und ging drohend auf Samuel zu, zu allem bereit.  
"Ganz einfach", erwiderte Samuel genüsslich. "Dann gehe ich wieder und sie stirbt. Ich weiß als Einziger, wo sie ist. Oh, und drohen Sie mir nicht, denn wenn ich tot bin, werden Sie sie nie finden." Er schenkte Horatio den Inhalt der Kanne in den zugehörigen Becher und hielt ihm das schwarze Gebräu auffordernd hin. "Bon Appétit"

Horatio nahm den angebotenen Becher und zögerte nur einen Moment, wohl wissend, dass er sich möglicherweise gleich vergiften würde. Offensichtlich gab es aber keine andere Chance für Titia. Er trank den Inhalt in einem Zug. Die Wirkung setzte beinahe augenblicklich ein. Ihm wurde schwindlig und der Raum begann sich zu drehen...

Samuel genoss den Anblick, er hatte triumphiert. Er konnte beobachten, wie Horatio die Augen verdrehte. Seine Lider flatterten, dann brach er bewusstlos zusammen.


	18. Alles hat seine Zeit

**Alles hat seine Zeit**

Zeit ist relativ.

Samuel hatte fast zehn Jahre auf diesen Moment gewartet und er genoss ihn. Er hatte es geschafft, alle Fäden lagen nun in seiner Hand. Es war unbeschreiblich – nichts konnte diesen Moment zerstören. Selbst wenn die Polizei in diesem Augenblick durch die Türe gestürmt wäre, hätte er sich als Sieger gefühlt. Horatio Caine hatte sich seinem Willen gebeugt, allein das zählte und war alles wert, was danach kommen sollte. Aber es kam keine Polizei. Niemand schien auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon zu haben, was hier vor sich ging. Samuel lächelte zufrieden und hob den nun leeren Kaffeebecher auf. Er war am Ziel, nur noch wenige Stunden trennten ihn von seinem endgültigen Sieg.

„Ihr habt es mir fast zu einfach gemacht", flüsterte er, als sich zu Horatio herunter beugte.

* * *

Für Gil Grissom dehnten sich die Minuten gerade ins Unendliche. Es war, als verschluckten sie alles, was um ihn herum geschah. Keine Geräusche, keine Bewegungen – nichts.

„Grissom?", auch Brass' Stimme klang wie vom Wind über viele Kilometer getragen. Nur sehr langsam schaute er zu ihm hinauf und musste blinzeln, weil das helle Licht der Neonröhren ihn blendete. „Was ist mit Nick? Und Catherine?" Mit einem Mal hörte er die Stimme des Captains so deutlich, dass sie durch Papier hätte schneiden können. Auch der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln und der typische Geräuschpegel einer Notaufnahme kehrten wieder zurück. Er stand auf und sah zu der Tür, hinter der Nicks lebloser Körper vor einer Viertelstunde verschwunden war.

„Catherine hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde. Die Ärzte wollen sie eigentlich hier behalten, aber sie will nach Hause. Sie zieht sich nur noch an und dann fahre ich sie hin. Was Nick angeht", sein Gesicht nahm einen verschlossenen Ausdruck an, doch Brass kannte ihn schon lange genug um zu wissen, wie besorgt der Leiter der Nachtschicht um sein jüngstes Teammitglied war. „Ich weiß es nicht ... die Ärzte können noch nichts sagen. Er wird im Moment operiert." Brass musterte ihn für einen Moment.

„Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: Sie fahren Catherine nach Hause und finden, wer auch immer das hier getan hat und ich bleibe hier und rufe Sie an, sobald ich etwas Neues bezüglich Nick weiß. In Ordnung?" Grissom überlegte einen Augenblick und nickte dann.

„Danke", sagte er noch bevor er losging, um Catherines Zimmer zu suchen. Brass setzte sich auf einen der unbequemen, orangefarbenen Plastikstühle und während er durch eine Zeitung blätterte, betete er, dass Nick überleben würde.

* * *

Titia Chambers hatte das letzte Mal solche Kopfschmerzen gehabt, als sie in Las Vegas mit einem Ehering am Finger aufgewacht war. Zum Glück war dieser ebenso wie die Kopfschmerzen wieder verschwunden.

„Na, wieder wach?" Die Stimme ließ ihr ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Sie hatte sie noch nie zuvor gehört, doch sie wusste sofort wem sie gehörte. Es gab nur eine Erklärung, Samuel Orwin. Der Mörder von drei jungen Frauen. Sie wollte ihm etwas erwidern, doch sie konnte nicht, Klebeband hinderte sie daran. „Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass Sie schreien." Er beugte sich näher zu ihr heran und sie wich nach hinten, was ihr allerdings durch ihre gefesslten Hände erschwert wurde. „Aber, aber ... Sie brauchen doch keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich habe jemanden versprochen, dass Ihnen nichts geschehen wird." Seine Augen blitzten auf und sie hatte das Gefühl, er kostete irgendeine Art von Triumph aus. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung falsch lag. Samuel starrte sie unverwandt an und er schien weit weg. Er hob seine Hand und sie wich bis zur Wand zurück. „Keine Angst", seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern als er über ihre Wange fuhr. „Samantha ... " In einem Sekundenbruchteil verstand sie, was er in ihr sah. Samantha, sie musste der Grund für die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage sein. Schließlich löste er das Klebeband und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund. „Shhhh." Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell während sie versuchte, die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Sie hatte sich schon oft in Geiseln hinein versetzen müssen, sie hatte während der Ausbildung sogar selber Geiselnahmen nachgespielt. Nur war das nichts gegen die Realität, diese konnte von nichts und niemanden geschlagen werden. Dass dies die Realität war, wurde ihr noch umso mehr bewusst, als Samuel sich vorlehnte und sie küsste. Vollkommen überrascht dachte sie nicht einmal über eine Reaktion nach, sondern verharrte einfach nur in ihrer Position. Nach endlosen Sekunden löste er sich wieder von ihr und stand auf.

„Wem haben Sie versprochen, dass mir nichts passiert?", wollte sie wissen und fragte sich doch, ob sie die Antwort hören wollte. Er setzte sich wieder auf das Bett neben ihr und seine Augen waren unverwandt auf sie gerichtet.

„Beleidigen Sie nicht meine und Ihre Intelligenz", erwiderte er und schien sich sogar ein wenig zu amüsieren. Titia fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand in die Magengrube geschlagen.

„Horatio, nicht wahr?" Er nickte. „Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?"

„Sagen wir es so, er hat sich freiwillig in meine Hände begeben." Plötzlich wurde die Luft in dem Raum eiskalt und sie vergaß zu Atmen. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein.

„Sie glauben mir nicht?" Er hörte sich verletzt an und sie hätte angefangen zu lachen, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen. „Aber denken Sie doch einmal nach ... womit könnte man einen Mann wie Horatio Caine ködern?" Sie schluckte trocken. Auch wenn sie Horatio erst seit drei Tagen kannte, so hatte sie doch eine Ahnung davon, was Samuel meinte. Horatio würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand zu Schaden kam, vor allem nicht durch seine Schuld oder Untätigkeit. „Es ist so einfach, wenn man erst einmal hinter den Spiegel geschaut und die ganzen Scherben gesehen hat." Titia hätte ihn nur zu gerne in irgendeiner Art verletzt, aber sie wusste, dass das keine gute Idee war. Er hatte Horatio, sie war sich sicher, dass er in diesem Punkt die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Ich werde Sie dann alleine lassen", sagte er unvermittelt und nahm das Klebeband in die Hand. „Leben Sie wohl", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sie stumm zurück ließ.

* * *

Grissom nahm schweigend das Ausmaß der Zerstörung im Labor in sich auf. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, was passiert war. Von rechts hörte er schließlich Schritte und nach der Gangart zu urteilen, konnte es nur Warrick sein.

„Was haben wir bis jetzt, Warrick?", fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen. Warrick verkniff sich die Frage, wie er das machte, es gab im Moment wesentlich Wichtigeres.

„Noch nicht viel. Angie zufolge wurde das Paket von UPS geliefert. Sara besorgt uns gerade einen Gerichtsbeschluss, der uns erlaubt, den Auftraggeber zu ermitteln. Der Sprengstoff an sich ... ", sein Blick blieb auf dem getrockneten Blut hängen, das auf dem Boden verschmiert war. „ ... also das war C4. Wer auch immer das war muss Ahnung gehabt haben."

„Ich glaube, ich weiß wer es war."

„Ach ja? Und wer?"

„Unsere geheimnisvolle Mörderin, sie-", weiter kam Grissom nicht, denn sein Handy klingelte. Ein Blick auf sein Display offenbarte, dass es Brass war. „Wie geht es Nick?", fragte er ohne zu grüßen. Warricks Gesicht zeigte tiefe Besorgnis, während Gil am Handy zuhörte. Nach nicht mal einer Minute war das Gespräch beendet. „Er wird es schaffen, Nick wird wieder gesund", sagte Gil schließlich und dankte im Stillem jeder höheren Macht, die er kannte.

* * *

Ein Schlag ins Gesicht weckte Horatio Caine aus seinem erzwungenen Schlaf. Das erste was er wahrnahm, war der stechende Schmerz in seinem linken Arm und er sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Kommt Ihnen das bekannt vor?" Schlagartig machte er seine Augen auf und starrte in das Gesicht von Samuel Orwin.

Horatio reagierte nicht auf die Frage, sondern versuchte, soviel wie möglich von seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Er befand sich in einem kleinen Schuppen, nicht dem unähnlich, in dem sie Jenna Kennsons Leiche gefunden hatten. Er schluckte trocken, als ihm sein Verstand die dazugehörigen Assoziationen aufzeigte. Samuel hatte sich inzwischen an die gegenüberliegende Wand gesetzt und drehte eine blutbefleckten Glasscherbe in seinen Händen hin und her.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe lange auf diesen Moment gewartet." Horatio hatte Probleme sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, sein Arm brannte inzwischen wie Feuer und es half auch nicht, dass seine Hände mit Handschellen an ein altes Kupferrohr über seinem Kopf gefesselt waren.

„Und es mussten drei unschuldige junge Frauen sterben, damit Sie bis hierher kommen, oder wie?" Die Luft in dem Raum war stickig und heiß und machte das Atmen zu einer Qual.

„Sie verstehen nicht ... sind Sie schon jemals mit nackten Füßen über Scherben gegangen?" Er blickte auf den Boden und senkte seine Stimme. „Es ist grausam, es tut weh. Die Scherben schneiden ins Fleisch und man weiß, dass, egal was man tut, es noch mehr weh tun wird. Man wünscht sich, dass es aufhört ... und man geht los, einen Schritt nach dem anderen. So schnell wie möglich, es soll nur vorbei sein." Unvermittelt hob er seinen Kopf und starrte Horatio wütend an. „Im Nachhinein hat mich das an einen Tanz erinnert ... an einem Tanz über Scherben. Erinnern Sie sich?" Natürlich erinnerte Horatio sich, es war eines der Bilder, die sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten. So wie Rays Leiche oder die Unterzeichnung seiner Scheidungsurkunde. Sie hatten eine Bombendrohung für ein Kaufhaus in der Innenstadt bekommen und er war gerade in der Nähe gewesen. Doch die Zeit war gegen sie gewesen und so hatten sie weder alle Leute evakuieren, noch die Bombe entschärfen können. Er hatte nur hilflos zusehen können, wie alles in ein Inferno ausartete. „Und Sie haben es nicht verhindert ... und euer tolles CSI-Team hat noch nicht einmal diesen Bastard gefunden, der das getan hat." Horatio fragte sich, ob Samuel eigentlich die Parallelen zwischen ihm und dem Bombenleger erkannte. Um sich zu rächen war er genauso schlimm geworden, er hatte auch unschuldige Menschen getötet.

„Was ist mit Titia?", fragte er und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Samuel noch alles mit dieser Scherbe anstellen konnte.

„Ich halte meine Versprechen, ihr geht es gut und sie wird bald frei sein." _Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Aber er brauchte es nicht laut auszusprechen, seine Gedanken waren klar auf seinem Gesicht ersichtlich. Hass und Wut spiegelten sich darin wieder. Er stand wieder auf und ging bis zur Mitte des Raumes, stoppte dann aber abrupt. Die Glasscherbe wanderte wieder unruhig von einer Hand in die andere und Horatio fragte sich, ob seine Zeit jetzt endgültig abgelaufen war. Doch anscheinend hatte Samuel andere Pläne, er war die Glasscherbe vor Horatios Füße und schaute ihn verächtlich an. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Ihnen."

Wenig später war Horatio alleine in dem dunklen Schuppen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, von der schon der Putz abbröckelte. Samuel war tatsächlich verschwunden. Aber für wie lange und wohin? Er schloss die Augen um die aufkommenden Bilder von Calleigh oder Tim in Samuels Gewalt abzublocken. Stattdessen sagte er sich, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sein Team ihn fand. Doch als er wieder die heiße Luft einatmete und Schweißtropfen auf seiner Haut spürte wurde ihm etwas klar.

Zeit war etwas, was er nicht hatte.


	19. Der Kreis schließt sich

**Der Kreis schließt sich**

Nachdem das CSI-Team endlich einen Verdächtigen hatte, waren Speed, Eric und Detective Sevilla am Nachmittag zusammen mit einigen uniformierten Kollegen und einem Haftbefehl bewaffnet, auf dem Weg zu Orwins Wohnung, in der Hoffnung, ihn verhaften zu können. Sie glaubten nicht wirklich, dass sie dort irgendetwas finden würden, aber auf das, was sie dann tatsächlich fanden - nachdem sie mit dem 'universellen Türöffner' die Tür einfach eingeschlagen hatten, waren sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Auf dem Bett im Schlafzimmer lag Titia Chambers - und sie lebte. Sevilla und die Uniformierten durchsuchten schnell das leere Appartement, während Eric Titia das Klebeband abnahm und Speed damit beschäftigt war, ihre Fesseln zu zerschneiden.

"Er hat Horatio", würgte sie heraus, kaum, dass sie wieder in der Lage war, zu sprechen. Speed und Eric sahen sie entsetzt an.

Eric fand als Erster die Sprache wieder. "Was soll das heißen"

Titia sah ihn gequält an. "Er hat Horatio versprochen, mich am Leben zu lassen, wenn er sich ihm dafür ausliefert." Die bis eben erlebte Anspannung trieben ihr ungewollt die Tränen in die Augen. Speed griff sofort nach seinem Handy und wählte Horatios Nummer, während Eric Adele schnell informierte und sie anwies, Titia in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen.

Speed war blass geworden, während er sein Handy so fest an sein Ohr presste, dass dieses schon ganz rot geworden war. "Er geht nicht ran! Komm schon". Das musste er Eric nicht zweimal sagen. Sie sprinteten los, um mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu Horatios Haus zu fahren, sich im Stillen der trügerischen Hoffnung hingebend, dass vielleicht alles ein Irrtum war.

* * *

Während Samuel im Flugzeug saß und auf dem Weg zu Sophie war, wurde Horatio die ganze Tragweite seiner Situation bewusst. Er war am späten Vormittag entführt worden und als Samuel verschwunden war und ihn hier zurückgelassen hatte, hatte Horatio durch die offene Tür eine tief stehende Sonne bemerkt. Er saß also schon seit einigen Stunden hier, gefesselt an Händen und Füßen. Der kleine düstere Schuppen bestand aus Wellblech, das sich in der Sonne Miamis sicher fast auf Temperaturen aufheizte, die ausreichen würden, um Eier darauf zu braten und da jedes Metall ein hervorragender Wärmeleiter war, würde sein Gefängnis zwangsläufig früher oder später einem Backofen gleichkommen. Das Einzige, was Horatio im Augenblick davon abhielt, in Panik zu geraten, war sein analytischer Verstand, der ihm sagte, dass Samuel es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde, ihn leiden zu sehen. Also würde er zurückkommen, bevor er hier verdurstete... zumindest hoffte Horatio das. Hoffen war genaugenommen wohl das falsche Wort, denn Samuel würde nur zurückkommen, um ihn zu töten. Er sah sich in seinem Gefängnis nach irgendetwas um, was ihm nützlich sein konnte, aber Samuel hatte sehr gründlich alles Brauchbare entfernt. Horatio hoffte nur, dass es in diesem verdammten Schuppen nicht auch noch Ratten gab... die hätten sich sicher über die blutende Wunde an seinem Unterarm gefreut... Allerdings freute es Horatio auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, dass Orwin sich hinsichtlich der Verletzung an seinem Unterarm geirrt hatte. Sie stammte zwar von der Explosion, bei der Orwin seine Verlobte verloren hatte, war allerdings von einem Metallsplitter verursacht worden und nicht von einer Scherbe. Ein schwacher Trost.  
Ganz gleich, was auch passierte, Horatio konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu warten und darauf zu vertrauen, dass sein Team alles daransetzen würde, um ihn zu finden. Er war schweißgebadet, trotzdem zerrte er, entgegen aller Vernunft, wütend an seinen Handschellen, aber ihm waren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, die Hände gebunden. Er hätte gelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so grotesk gewesen... und hätte er nicht bereits solchen Durst und beginnende Kopfschmerzen gehabt.

* * *

Nick schlug die Augen auf, gerade als Samuels Flugzeug in Las Vegas landete. Er versuchte es zumindest. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gar nicht gut...  
Brass hatte bemerkt, dass Nick sich zu rühren begann und sofort nach der Klingel gegriffen, um den Arzt zu verständigen. Dann beugte er sich über den Kriminalisten, genau in dem Moment, als dieser endgültig die Augen öffnete.

"Hallo Dornröschen", grinste der Captain der Mordkommission ihn an. "Wieder unter den Lebenden"

"Solange Sie nicht der Prinz sind, der mich wach küssen soll...", brachte Nick mit schwerer Zunge heraus. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie an, als bestünde sie aus Schaumstoff. "Was ist passiert" Sein Bein schmerzte und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer.

"Eine Bombe im Labor... mehr wissen wir auch noch nicht."

"Wurde sonst noch jemand verletzt", fragte Nick mühsam, während er krampfhaft versuchte, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern.  
"Nur Catherine, aber sie ist schon wieder zu Hause... ", antwortete Brass beruhigend. "Sie sind heute der Star."  
Nick sah vorsichtig an sich herunter. Die unregelmäßige Wölbung, die unter der Bettdecke zu erahnen war, dort wo sein rechtes Bein sein sollte, verhieß nichts Gutes. Nick wollte die Decke anheben um nachzusehen, doch Brass hielt ihn zurück.

"Warten Sie, bis der Arzt da ist, Nick." Worte, die ihn offenbar beruhigen sollten, versetzten ihn nur noch mehr in Panik. Er lugte - immer noch leicht benommen - unter die Decke und war mit einem Schlag vollends wach. Abgesehen von einigen Schläuchen, die sich unter der Bettdecke und aus seinem Krankenhausnachthemd herausringelten und irgendwo am Fußende des Bettes aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden - und deren Anblick für sich genommen schon beunruhigend genug war, befand sich dort auch noch ein - wie es Nick schien - geradezu monströses Metallgestell, in welchem sein Bein steckte. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, nur um es gleich darauf bitter zu bereuen. Nick stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen. Er war kreidebleich geworden und sah Brass voller Panik an.'Wo bleibt nur dieser verdammte Arzt', dachte dieser.

"Brass, da kommen Schrauben aus meinem Bein", keuchte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

"Ja und Sie sollten verdammt froh darüber sein, denn so wie ich es verstanden habe, sind die Schrauben der Grund, dass Sie ihr Bein behalten können..." Die Tür ging auf und der Chirurg, der Nick operiert hatte, kam endlich herein und erstickte so jeden weiteren hilflosen Erklärungsversuch seitens des Captains; das würde er jetzt selbst übernehmen. Brass nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich von Nick vorerst zu verabschieden. Vor der Zimmertür angekommen ging er zu einem der Münzfernsprecher - Handys waren hier, wie in den meisten Krankenhäusern - verboten und wählte Grissoms Nummer. Der Leiter der Nachtschicht war noch vor dem Ende des zweiten Klingelns dran.

"Hallo Gil", Brass verzichtete darauf, sich zu melden. "Nick ist aufgewacht, der Arzt ist gerade bei ihm."

"Wie geht es ihm" Grissoms Stimme verriet die Anspannung, unter der er stand.

"Die Operation ist gut verlaufen, das Bein ist noch dran und wird es auch bleiben, vorausgesetzt, es kommt zu keinen weiteren Komplikationen. Nicks Knie ist unverletzt, also besteht auch keine Gefahr, dass das Bein steif wird."

"Brass", die Stimme des Leiters der Nachtschicht war ungehalten. "Wenn Sie so viel über Nicks Zustand wissen, warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt"

"Nur die Ruhe, Gil, ich weiß es auch erst seit zehn Minuten... wie weit seid ihr"

"Das C4 ist gerade bei der Spurenanalyse. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Sanders, er müsste nämlich jeden Moment fertig sein."

"Okay, viel Glück noch."

"Grüßen Sie Nick von uns allen, okay" Bevor Brass etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Grissom auch schon aufgelegt.

Grissom betrat Gregs Labor... und war überrascht, es leer vorzufinden. Keine Musik, keine Analyse, kein Greg. Als er gerade Greg die Pest an den Hals wünschen wollte, meldete sich sein Pager, der ihm ausrichtete, dass er zu Bobby D. in die Ballistik kommen sollte. Der Ballistiker des CSI war zwar kein Sprengstoffexperte im eigentlichen Sinne, verstand aber genug von der Materie, dass Grissom wusste, dass er ihm zuhören sollte. Also machte sich ein ziemlich wütender Grissom auf den Weg dorthin.

* * *

Samuels Taxi fuhr gerade vor Sophies Haus vor. Er bezahlte den Fahrer, nahm sein weniges Gepäck - immerhin war geplant gewesen, sich gemeinsam ins Ausland abzusetzen und klingelte an ihrer Tür. Eine überaus nervöse und aufgekratzte Sophie öffnete ihm die Tür. Sie sah, wie er zugeben musste, umwerfend aus. Sie trug eine schmale anthrazitfarbene Hose und eine grüne langärmelige Seidenbluse, die sie gewählt hatte weil sie erstens hervorragend zu ihren Augen passte und zweitens die Kratzer an ihrem Arm von dem CSI-Mann, den sie getötet hatte, verdeckte.  
"Hallo Sophie", begrüßte Samuel sie mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. Ihre Knie wurden weich.

* * *

Als Grissom die Ballistik betrat, hatten Warrick, Bobby D. und Greg gerade die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und brüteten über einer Idee, die sie Grissom präsentieren wollten.

Bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Greg zu Wort. "Das RDX - das ist der eigentliche Sprengstoff im C4 - in unserem Sprengstoff ist ziemlich merkwürdig...", sprudelte er heraus. Wie so oft, wenn er Grissom über etwas zu informieren hatte, war er unruhig und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Reden Sie weiter, Greg."

"Zunächst einmal, enthält es keine Metallsplitter... Bobby D. hat mir erzählt, dass man die im Allgemeinen beimischt, um es für Metalldetektoren sichtbar zu machen, weil es ansonsten einfach zu perfekt für Anschläge wäre...", bevor Greg seinen Fehler auch nur bemerken, geschweige denn ihn korrigieren konnte, fuhr Grissom ihn an.

"Was Sie nicht sagen Greg, dass sich C4 für Anschläge eignet, hätte ich wirklich nicht vermutet." Als Grissom Gregs entsetztes Gesicht war, setzte er deutlich ruhiger hinzu "gut, reden Sie weiter."

"Also äh", Greg war merklich verunsichert, gewann sein Selbstvertrauen aber recht schnell wieder, als er fortfuhr. "Das RDX ist ziemlich verunreinigt... sein Massenspektrum stimmt mit keiner Probe genau überein, die wir von den Firmen, die es normalerweise herstellen in unseren Datenbanken haben - die militärischen Datenbanken eingeschlossen. Warrick sagte, das Explosionsmuster sei ziemlich inhomogen, was darauf schließen lässt, dass die Substanz selbst ebenfalls inhomogen war..."

Sara betrat, auf der Suche nach Grissom das Labor. "Gibt's was Neues von Nick", unterbrach sie Gregs schönen Vortrag.

Grissom sah sie an. "Er ist wach, sein Bein bleibt dran und Brass ist noch immer bei ihm", fasste er das Wichtigste gewohnt knapp und fast ein wenig geistesabwesend zusammen. Er war mit seinen Gedanken bereits wieder bei Greg und seinem inhomogenen Sprengstoff.

Warrick sah Grissom entgeistert an. "Gil wieso sagst du uns das erst jetzt? Wie lange weißt du das schon"

Grissom, ein wenig verwundert über den Ausbruch seines Kollegen sah ihn an. "Ich weiß es, seit ungefähr drei Minuten, bevor ich hier reinkam... und wenn wir uns nicht alle an Nicks Krankenbett setzen wollen - der übrigens, laut Brass, sehr viel Ruhe braucht - können wir ihm am besten helfen, wenn wir den Fall lösen. Also weiter Greg"

Sara schüttelte - während Greg mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr - kaum merklich den Kopf über Grissoms Verhalten. Andererseits war es gut, dass er wieder der Alte war. Sanders kam jetzt so richtig in Fahrt und Grissom nahm sich vor, ihn nicht noch einmal zu unterbrechen. Leider sollte Gregs kleine Vorlesung noch warten müssen, denn Warricks Handy meldete sich.

"Warrick", meldete sich dieser, dann wurde er ganz still und sehr blass. Als er das Gespräch beendet hatte, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Wollte dieser Albtraum denn nie enden? Als er die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass seine Kollegen und Freunde ihn gespannt ansahen und für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, wie sich die Kollegen in Miami wohl fühlen mussten - wie er sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn es einen von ihrem Team getroffen hätte. "Horatio wurde entführt", er fuhr fort, bevor die Anderen ihn mit Fragen bombardieren konnten. "Sie haben ihren Miami-Mörder identifiziert. Samuel Orwin und der hat jetzt Horatio. Er hatte wieder eine Frau entführt, die Profilerin, die sie angefordert hatten. Dann hat Orwin Caine gezwungen, sich ihm auszuliefern, dafür würde er Titia Chambers am Leben lassen. Wenigstens hat er Wort gehalten. Sie haben Titia vor einer Viertelstunde gefunden - lebend. Sie hat die Kollegen informiert."

Grissoms Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. "Ist das sicher"

Warrick sah ihn entgeistert an. "Der Anruf kam von Tim Speedle, er war gerade in Horatios Haus, es ist verlassen und der Fernseher läuft noch - jedenfalls ist er vom Erdboden verschluckt." Für einen kurzen Moment machte sich der Schock der letzten Tage breit: Eckley war tot, Nick schwer verletzt und Horatio Caine entführt. Grissom ergriff als erster das Wort, indem er Sanders betont ruhig aufforderte, mit seinen Erklärungen fortzufahren. Das allgemeine Motto lautete: Lösen wir den Fall!

"Gut", der junge Labortechniker sah sich kurz unsicher um, sammelte sich noch einen Moment und fuhr fort. "Wenn man das C4 in einer Fabrik maschinell herstellt, ist das RDX darin sehr gleichmäßig, also homogen verteilt..."

Bobby D. unterbrach ihn ungeduldig. "Und das führt dann auch zu einem gleichmäßigen Zerstörungsmuster bei der Explosion. Wenn die Zerstörung - wie in unserem Fall - eher ungleichmäßig ist...""bedeutet das, dass das RDX in dem Sprengstoff ebenfalls ungleichmäßig verteilt war", ergänzte Warrick verwundert die Ausführungen.

"Und was heißt das nun für uns", wollte Sara wissen, während sie fragend von einem zum Anderen sah.

"Das bedeutet", erwiderte Greg vielsagend, wobei er Bobby D. ansah, „dass das C4 wahrscheinlich Marke Eigenbau ist."

Grissom sah ihn ungläubig an. "Sie glauben tatsächlich, dass das jemand zu Hause in seiner Küche zusammengerührt hat"

"Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen, Mr. Grissom." Greg war immer noch sichtbar bemüht, seinen Fehler von vorhin zu bereinigen. "Aber man muss nur das Kondensationsprodukt aus Formalin und Amm...", er unterbrach sich, als er Grissoms Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Man findet jedenfalls haufenweise Anleitungen dazu im Internet... und wenn man nur ein bisschen Ahnung von Chemie hat..." Weiter kam er nicht.

Sara sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Oder auch mehr als ein bisschen Ahnung... Sophie Lear ist Professorin für Chemie an der UNLV. UND sie kannte das erste Opfer."

Grissoms Augen leuchteten, weil sie endlich eine erste Spur hatten. "Warrick, Sara, ihr nehmt Sam Vega mit und befragt sie noch einmal. Beeilt euch" Und an Greg und Bobby D. gewandt"Sehr gute Arbeit"

Sara und Warrick bogen auf den Parkplatz des UNLV-Campus ein und hasteten zu Sophie Lears Büro. Sie selbst war nicht da, sondern nur eine Kollegin, die für sie einsprang und die ihnen mitteilte, dass Professor Lear sich heute krank gemeldet hatte. Detective Vega kümmerte sich sofort um ihre Privatadresse und sie waren schon fast aus dem Büro wieder draußen, als Warrick ein Diplom an der Wand bemerkte...

"Schau mal, Sara! Lear hat einen Abschluss in organischer Chemie von der Universität in Miami. Ich wusste doch, dass ich ihren Dialekt kenne." Den letzten Satz sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, denn Sara war schon hinter Vega hergerannt und Warrick spurtete los um sie einzuholen.

Samuel hielt Sophie in den Armen, seine Hände streichelten sanft ihren Hals. Er ließ sie fast spielerisch an beiden Seiten ihres schlanken Halses hinabgleiten... und drückte mit einem Male unvermittelt zu.

Vega fuhr den Wagen mit den CSIlern vor dem Haus von Sophie Lear vor. Gerade vor fünf Minuten hatten sie eine Fahndungsmeldung nach Samuel Orwin erhalten... er war tatsächlich nach Las Vegas geflogen. Jetzt hieß es, doppelt vorsichtig zu sein. Sie stürmten auf das Haus zu und Vega hatte kaum Zeit festzustellen, dass dies nicht die ideale Besetzung für eine eventuelle Verhaftung war. Warrick und Sara waren beide hervorragende Kriminologen, aber eben keine Cops.

* * *

Sophies Augen traten fast aus den Höhlen, ihre Hände flatterten kraftlos zu ihrem Hals, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, Samuels Hände von ihrem Hals zu lösen. Sie verstand nicht, was da gerade geschah - und sie verstand es immer noch nicht, als sie durch die Hand des Mannes, den sie liebte, starb. Er ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen, als sei sie nichts weiter, als eine Schaufensterpuppe. Eigentlich war sie ja auch nicht mehr.

Gerade vor der Tür angekommen, hörten Vega, Sidle und Brown gleichzeitig einen dumpfen Schlag. Es war ein Geräusch, das sie alle gut kannten. Vega durch seine fast zwanzig Jahre bei der Mordkommission, Sara und Warrick durch zahllose Experimente ihres Vorgesetzten - das Geräusch eines zu Boden fallenden Körpers. 'Gefahr im Verzug' - Vega handelte schnell, zog seine Waffe und trat die Tür ein. Mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung stand er im Raum und zielte auf den gutaussehenden Mann, der vor ihm stand und beinahe nachdenklich die am Boden liegende Sophie Lear betrachtete. Dann hob er den Blick und sah Vega direkt an. Dieser erkannte ihn sofort: Samuel Orwin.

"Keine Bewegung, Orwin" befahl er schneidend, aber dieser rührte sich ohnehin nicht. Er lächelte Vega an, während Warrick trotz aller Erfahrung, die ihm sagte, dass es bereits zu spät war, nach Sophie Lear sah und Sara Verstärkung und einen Krankenwagen anforderte. "Sie sind verhaftet..."

"Das glaube ich nicht, Detective... denn ich und NUR ich weiß, wo Horatio Caine ist"


	20. Verzweifelte Suche

**Verzweifelte Suche**

Horatio wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in dem Schuppen saß. Auf alle Fälle zu lange. Sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet und seine Zunge fühlte sich an, als bestünde sie aus Matratzenfüllung. Er schwitzte schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr und das war gar nicht gut. Horatio wusste das. Er kannte die Symptome eines Hitzschlages, auch wenn er längst nicht mehr in der Lage war, sie als solche zu erkennen. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren, verursacht durch eine hitzebedingte Hirnschwellung, unerträglich geworden. Vor seinen Augen begannen rote Flecken zu tanzen und er halluzinierte bereits. Aber auch das war ihm nicht bewusst.

* * *

Der Morgenhimmel über Miami hatte einen goldenen Schimmer angenommen und kündigte damit einen weiteren heißen Tag an. Einen Tag, den die meisten Menschen genießen würden, doch nicht so die Menschen, die beim Miami Dade Crime Lab arbeiteten.  
Dort war die Stimmung auf einem nie da gewesenen Tiefpunkt. Der einzige Mensch, der wusste, wo Horatio war, schwieg beharrlich - und Horatio lief die Zeit davon.

Speed lief unruhig im Labor auf und ab. Er war alleine und das war auch gut so. Unruhig fuhr er sich durch die Haare und spielte mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes herum. Er versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, was alles passiert war und vor allem, warum. Doch irgendwie ergab es für ihn keinen Sinn und was noch schlimmer war, er sah einfach keine Lösung. Es war als wollte das Universum, dass Orwin siegte. Schließlich blieb Speed stehen und schüttelte den Kopf, solche Gedanken halfen niemanden. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben, Horatio zu finden.

Eric saß im Pausenraum, der Fernseher lief und er war nicht minder nervös und wütend als Speed oder Calleigh. Sie alle warteten auf den erlösenden Anruf aus Las Vegas, der einfach nicht kommen wollte. Am liebsten wäre Eric nach Vegas geflogen und hätte Orwin selbst ‚verhört'. Sie alle sahen in Horatio einen Freund und ihm nicht helfen zu können, zerrte unglaublich an ihrer aller Nerven. Er sah zum Fernseher und stand auf, um seine Wanderung über den Teppich wieder aufzunehmen. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man schon seinen Weg darauf nachvollziehen. Im Fernsehen liefen Nachrichten, doch Eric hörte nicht zu. Er sah durch den Fernseher hindurch und fragte sich, ob Horatio noch am Leben war und was er tun sollte, falls nicht. Daran mochte er überhaupt nicht denken. Auf einmal fokussierte er seinen Blick dann doch auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Die Nachrichten waren bei den täglichen Staumeldungen angelangt und zeigten Luftaufnahmen. In Eric keimte eine Idee auf, die zwar verrückt klang, aber soweit er es beurteilen konnte, möglicherweise Horatios einzige Chance war. Er sprang auf und stürmte zu Speed ins Labor.

„Speed, die Luftaufnahmen", sagte er atemlos, als er seinen Kollegen gefunden hatte. „In Miami wird doch nahezu alles aus der Luft überwacht... Verkehr, Polizei, Nachrichten.. dauernd kreisen irgendwelche Hubschrauber."

Speed musste kein weiteres Wort mehr hören. „Wir besorgen uns alle Videobänder von gestern und sehen sie durch, ob uns etwas Ungewöhnliches in der Nähe von Horatios Haus auffällt." Er hatte schon den Telefonhörer in der Hand um eventuell den nötigen Gerichtsbeschluss zu erhalten. „Informiere Calleigh und sag auch Sevilla, Tripp und Bernstein Bescheid, die müssen uns helfen, die Bänder durchzusehen." Titia stand leider nicht zur Verfügung. Sie befand sich noch immer im Krankenhaus. Die ganze Sache hatte sie furchtbar mitgenommen.

„Schon unterwegs", sagte Eric im Hinausgehen und war verschwunden. Es war das erste Mal, seit sie von Horatios Entführung erfahren hatten, dass sie wirklich etwas tun konnten.

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie zu sechst vor verschiedenen Monitoren und schauten fern. Die Cops hatten sich nicht lange bitten lassen müssen, denn sie wussten, dass Horatio seinerseits alles tun würde, um ihnen in solch einer Situation zu helfen. In einer Aufnahme sahen sie schließlich tatsächlich Horatios Haus und - Gott sei Dank - einen Wagen in der Einfahrt, der nicht ihm selbst gehörte. Es war ein weinroter Chrysler LeBaron - solch einen Wagen hatte Orwin gefahren und war am Flughafen sichergestellt worden. Daher hatten sie gewusst, dass Orwin auf dem Weg nach Las Vegas war. Kupferrote Haare - wie Horatios - waren im Kofferraum gefunden worden. Zum Glück war es kein zu häufig vorkommendes Modell, schon gar nicht in dieser Farbe.

„Hier ich habe etwas", schrie Tripp ganz aufgeregt, als er den Wagen entdeckt hatte. Jetzt mussten die Anderen die Gegend um Horatios Haus mithilfe der Luftaufnahmen nach diesem Wagen durchsuchen. Sie schafften es, in mühevoller Puzzlearbeit, den Wagen etwa eine Stunde lang auf den Bändern zu verfolgen. Speeds Augen waren schon blutunterlaufen und Calleigh lebte nur noch von dem starken Kaffee, den Eric immer braute - so, wie die Anderen auch.

Dann geschah ein Unglück. Unter einer Brücke verloren sie den LeBaron aus den Augen und als er danach wieder zum Vorschein kam - waren es plötzlich zwei...

Bernstein stöhnte auf, als er es auf einem seiner Bänder bemerkte. „Und was jetzt?", fragte er entmutigt.

„Dann suchen wir jetzt eben nach beiden Autos... bis wir eines von ihnen ausschließen können", erwiderte Calleigh ärgerlich.

Als die Autos durch eine Allee fuhren, wurde eines von ihnen freundlicherweise von einem Vogel, dem das frischgewaschene Auto wohl ein Dorn im Auge war, mit einem weißen Fleck versehen - was die Sache wieder etwas vereinfachte. Zumindest hofften sie das. Diese Hoffnung währte nur so lange, bis sich die beiden Wagen an der übernächsten Kreuzung trennten. Gerade, als sie alle angefangen hatten, wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen

Die weitere Suche gestaltete sich alles andere als einfach. Ihre Kräfte waren halbiert, da sie ja zwei Wagen verfolgen mussten und Erschöpfung und die Sorge um Horatio nahm zu. Nach einer weiteren Stunde verzweifelten Suchens, fuhr einer der infrage kommenden Wagen in die Einfahrt eines Einfamilienhauses. Sie sahen, wie eine Frau mit zwei kleinen Kindern ausstieg und ins Haus ging. Dies war also das falsche Auto gewesen...

Jetzt wurde es wieder einfacher - es ging nur noch um den markierten Wagen. Sie verfolgten den Wagen bis an den Rand eines militärischen Sperrgebietes. Aus diesem Bereich hatten sie keine Luftaufnahmen. Es war für Hubschrauber ohne Sondergenehmigung verboten, eine Militärbasis zu überfliegen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Speed deprimiert. „Wir sind so weit gekommen und das soll es jetzt gewesen sein?" Er fegte wütend die bereits überprüften Videobänder vom Tisch. Sie polterten zu Boden. Sie alle ließen die Köpfe hängen, als Speeds Handy klingelte.

Als er sich meldete, hörte man seiner Stimme seine Wut an. „Ja?"

Am anderen Ende war Warrick. „Leider haben wir immer noch nichts Neues. Seid ihr ein Stück weiter gekommen?"

Speed schloss gequält die Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Horatio im Stich ließen. Horatio verließ sich auf sein Team und sie kamen einfach nicht weiter. „Wir haben mittels Luftaufnahmen den Wagen ausfindig machen können, mit dem Horatio transportiert wurde, aber am Rand einer Militärbasis haben wir ihn aus den Augen verloren - die Hubschrauber haben keine Überflugerlaubnis für solche Sperrgebiete."

„Und diese Militärbasis grenzt die Suche nicht ausreichend ein?"

„Bedauerlicherweise nicht, in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft ist ein riesiges Industriegebiet, das stillgelegt werden musste, als die Basis gebaut wurde. Das sind immer noch mehrere hundert Quadratkilometer, die wir durchsuchen müssen..."

Als Warrick antwortete, war er ganz aufgeregt. „Speed, ich rufe gleich noch mal an, Grissom scheint eine Idee zu haben." Damit legte er auf.

„Was ist?", fragte er Grissom, der ihm - als er den Begriff ‚Militärbasis' gehört hatte - sofort Zeichen gegeben hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Fall mit den toten buddhistischen Mönchen? Der Parkplatz des Tempels lag in der Nähe einer Militärbasis. Seit dem 11. September werden alle Militärbasen via Satellit überwacht. Davids Vater hat uns damals geholfen... Er ist Colonel der Luftwaffe und hat uns mit Satellitenfotos dieser Gegend versorgt, so konnten wir einen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz identifizieren. Lass dir eine genaue Beschreibung des Wagens geben", mit diesen Worten war er auch schon zur Tür heraus, auf dem Weg in die Leichenhalle, um David erneut um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Warrick rief Speed an und ließ sich eine Beschreibung des gesuchten Wagens geben - bis hin zu dem weißen Fleck auf der Motorhaube. Das Kennzeichen hatten sie von der Zulassungsstelle.

„David", Grissom platzte mitten in eine Autopsie rein. „Sie müssen für mich noch einmal Kontakt mit Ihrem Vater herstellen."

David sah ihn überrascht an. „Was wollen Sie denn von ihm?"

Grissom wurde ungeduldig, ihnen lief die Zeit davon. „Er muss uns Satellitenfotos von einer Militärbasis in Miami besorgen - irgendwo in dem angrenzenden Industriegebiet ist Caine und wenn wir uns nicht sehr beeilen, kommen wir zu spät! Diese Fotos sind seine einzige Chance."

Colonel Philips war nicht sehr erfreut, aber als er die Dringlichkeit sah, erklärte er sich damit einverstanden, die Fotos zu besorgen.

Die Aufnahmen waren wirklich überragend. Zum Glück für Horatio war der Himmel über Miami sonnenklar, denn durch eine Wolkendecke hätten sie kaum auf visuelle Aufnahmen hoffen können.

Grissom erinnerte sich noch an das damalige Gespräch mit dem Colonel. „Wir können eine Briefmarke auf dem roten Platz noch erkennen", hatte Davids Vater stolz verkündet und Grissom hatte daran keinen Zweifel mehr.

Eines der Bilder war aus einem niedrigen Winkel aufgenommen worden, aus dem man sogar das Kennzeichen entziffern konnte. Damit war der endgültige Beweis erbracht, dass es sich bei dem Auto mit dem Vogelkot tatsächlich um den Wagen Orwins handelte.  
Im Gegensatz zu den Bildern der Verkehrsüberwachung handelte es sich bei den Satellitenaufnahmen um Standbilder, die im Abstand von fünf Minuten gemacht worden waren. Warrick und Sara sahen die Aufnahmen in aller Eile durch, bis sie den Wagen schließlich sechs Bilder lang, also etwa dreißig Minuten vor einer kleinen Wellblechhütte stehen sahen, die wohl mal als Lagerschuppen gedient hatte.

Warrick rief eilig Miami an und nannte Speed die genauen Koordinaten der Hütte. „Dort muss er sein!"

Eric hatte mitgehört und eilig ein GPS auf diese Koordinaten programmiert, so dass sie nicht auch noch Zeit verlieren würden, wenn sie sich verfahren sollten. Der Gerichtsbeschluss lag vor - falls die Jungs von der Basis Schwierigkeiten machen sollten und ein Rettungswagen stand auch bereit, für alle Fälle.  
Mit Sirenen jagten sie die Hummer in einem nie da gewesenen Tempo durch halb Miami um zu diesem Industriegebiet zu kommen. Der einzige Gedanke, der sie im Augenblick alle beschäftigte, war ‚Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät...'

Dank des GPS fanden sie die Baracke auf Anhieb. Tripp und Bernstein sicherten die Umgebung - obwohl Orwin gefasst worden war, war es denkbar, dass er irgendwelche Überraschungen zurückgelassen hatte.

Speed trat die Tür ein und da saß Horatio... die Hände mit Handschellen über den Kopf gefesselt und den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Auf diese Entfernung konnte Speed nicht erkennen, ob sein Vorgesetzter und Freund noch lebte. Mit drei Schritten war er bei ihm.

„Horatio! Horatio, hörst du mich?" Speeds Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Ton angenommen und er suchte an Horatios Halsschlagader nach einem Puls. Er war schwach und unregelmäßig, aber vorhanden. Eilig schloss er die Handschellen auf und als Horatios Arme zu Boden fielen, stöhnte dieser vor Schmerzen auf. Er saß schon seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden reglos in dieser Position. Dann sank er langsam zur Seite. Speed fing ihn vorsichtig auf . Er sah, dass Horatio versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen und redete weiter auf ihn ein. „Horatio sieh mich an!", forderte er besorgt.

Eric hatte Speed die Wasserflasche, die er immer im Hummer hatte, zugeworfen, bevor er sich hinkniete und Horatios Fußfesseln zerschnitt. „Er hat einen Hitzschlag. und ist völlig dehydriert!"

„Das sehe ich selber Eric, wo ist dieser verdammte Rettungsarzt!" Speed versuchte Horatio das lauwarme Wasser einzuflößen.  
Horatio fühlte irgendetwas Feuchtes auf seinen Lippen und schluckte instinktiv. Er öffnete die Augen, aber außer den roten Flecken, die schon seit Stunden vor seinen Augen tanzten, konnte er nichts erkennen. Er glaubte, aus weiter Entfernung Speeds Stimme gehört zu haben, der irgendetwas von einem Arzt geredet hatte. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel um ihn.

Wie aufs Stichwort kam der Arzt endlich zusammen mit den Sanitätern herein und scheuchte die beiden Ermittler raus.

Speed und Delko sahen vom Eingang aus zu, wie die Sanitäter den Bewusstlosen auf die Rolltrage legten und den Blutdruck maßen. „60:30 - das ist nicht gut. Sofort eine Infusion, schnell, bevor der Kreislauf kollabiert", forderte der Arzt, während er Horatios Hemd aufriss um den Herzschlag abzuhören. Sie brachten Horatio zum Rettungswagen und fuhren so schnell es nur ging ins nächstgelegene Krankenhaus. Zurück blieben Eric und Speed.

„Wir haben alles getan was wir konnten", versuchte Speed Zuversicht zu zeigen.

„Ja ... beten wir, dass wir nicht zu spät gekommen sind", sagte Eric tonlos.


	21. Epilog

**Epilog**

Die Sonne hatte gerade die Wipfel der Buchen hinter sich gelassen und begann ihre Wanderung über einen strahlend blauen Himmel, während warmer Wind mit den Blättern der Bäume spielte. Außer diesem Rauschen und dem entfernen Tosen des Ozeans war nichts zu hören. Nichts störte die Ruhe auf dem Friedhof von Miami, während eine einzelne Figur vor einem der frischen Gräber stand. Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte sie nicht, wie sich ihr eine zweite Person näherte.

„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass ich Sie hier treffe", ihre Stimme war leise und die ihr sonst so eigene Energie schien verloren.

„Titia ... schön, Sie zu sehen." Er lächelte sie an und musterte sie gleichzeitig. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung hatten sich Ringe unter ihren Augen gebildet und sie sah müde aus. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" Ein Hauch von Überraschung breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Das sollte ich wohl eher Sie fragen, Horatio. Also?"

„Besser. Heute ist mein erster Arbeitstag nach ... ", seine Stimme verlor sich. Beide fühlten sich merkwürdig, dabei war es gerade erst einmal eine Woche her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Titia verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Sie war aus einem bestimmten Grund nach Miami zurück gekehrt und sie würde nicht kneifen, so eigenartig wie sich die ganze Sache auch anfühlte. Doch vielleicht, vielleicht konnte sie damit noch ein bisschen warten ...

„Ich war in Las Vegas." Seine Augen, die die ganze Zeit auf dem Grabstein geruht hatten, schnellten nun zu ihr hoch.

„Wollen Sie mich ein Stück begleiten?", fragte er und sie nickte zustimmend. Mit wenigen Schritten hatten sie das Grab von Lynn Matthews hinter sich gelassen, nicht wissend, dass nur einige Meter entfernt davon das sorgsam gepflegte Grab von Samantha Mikhailovich lag.

„Erzählen Sie mir von ihm." Wieder zeigte sich Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er wirklich etwas darüber hören wollte.

„Es ist schwierig gewesen und anstrengend und noch eine ganze Menge mehr ... er hat mich immer Samantha genannt." Er konnte verstehen, dass sie das verstört hatte. Er hatte Bilder von ihr gesehen und Titia wies unbestreitbar eine Ähnlichkeit mit ihr auf. „Andererseits war das ein Vorteil für mich. Auf der Akademie haben wir gelernt, dass absolut jeder einen Stein hat, mit dem man sein Glashaus einwerfen kann. Ich war Samuels Stein, stellvertretend für Samantha." Inzwischen waren sie auf einer der vielen belebten Straßen Miamis, nur fühlte es sich nicht so an, als wären mit ihnen noch andere Menschen auf dem Bürgersteig unterwegs, zu gefangen waren die beiden in ihren Erinnerung. „Im Laufe der Zeit hat er sich weiß gemacht, dass sie perfekt gewesen war und gewissermaßen hat er die anderen Mädchen dafür bestraft, dass sie diese Perfektheit scheinbar erreicht hatten ... für ihn war das Anmaßung. Sie trieben ein falsches Spiel und gaben vor jemand zu sein, der sie nicht waren." Titia seufzte, es tat gut, sich das ganze von der Seele zu reden. Inzwischen waren sie vor dem beeindruckenden Hauptgebäude der Miami Dade Police angekommen und setzten sich auf eine Bank im Schatten der Palmen.

„Aber warum Sophie?"

„Er dachte, sie würde ihn verstehen, dass sie verwandte Seelen wären ... aber nachdem sie die Explosion in Las Vegas ausgelöst hatte, ist ihm klar geworden, dass sie ihn nur beeindrucken wollte ... dass sie perfekt sein wollte. Somit war sie auch nicht besser als die anderen Mädchen und hatte den Tod verdient." Traurig schaute Titia zu, wie sich der Vekehr die Straße entlang quälte. So viele Leben ... sinnlos ausgelöscht und so viele andere dem nur knapp entgangen.

„Geben Sie sich nicht die Schuld." Horatios Stimme war so ruhig wie immer, keinerlei Schuldzuweisung oder Anklage lag darin. Sie sah freudlos zu ihm herüber.

„Das ist etwas schwer. Schließlich haben Sie ... " Sie hätte ihren Kopf am liebsten gegen irgendeine Wand geschlagen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, es auszusprechen. Er legte seinen Hand auf ihren Arm und gab ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld." Er betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

„Ich weiß." Sie klang nicht sehr überzeugt. „Es fühlt sich nur nicht unbedingt so an." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht recht. „Ich glaube, Ihre Schicht hat schon ohne Sie angefangen."

Er schaute auf seine Uhr. „Stimmt", allerdings machte er keine Anstalten aufzustehen und einmal mehr bewunderte sie diesen Mann.

„Na los, gehen Sie schon. Den Weg zum Flughafen werd' ich schon allein' finden."

„Ich weiß, aber ... "

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, außerdem sehe ich Ihnen an, dass Sie Ihre Arbeit vermissen. Also los." Er stand gemeinsam mit ihr auf und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte er.

„Ja, auf Wiedersehen." Als Horatio die wenigen Stufen bis zum Eingang des Gebäudes hoch ging und schließlich darin verschwand, hatte Titia das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass alle Lebenden am richtig Platz waren. Samuel saß im Gefängnis und würde nie wieder die Freiheit erlangen, Nick war zu Hause bei seinen Eltern um sich zu erholen, Horatio war wieder zurück im Labor um seiner Berufung nachzugehen und sie würde dorthin gehen, wo auch immer der nächste Fall auf sie wartete. Ja, alle waren dort, wo sie hingehörten.

Als Titia Chambers in ein Taxi einstieg, trübte keine Wolke den strahlend blauen Himmel Miamis.

Der Alptraum war vorüber.

_Ende_


End file.
